


A Shelter

by Agentrogers17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Death Eaters, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Espionage, F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Hiding, London, Mentions of Rape, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Muggle London, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Past Abuse, Past Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Protective Charlie Weasley, Romanian Dragon Sanctuary (Harry Potter), Running Away, Self Confidence Issues, body image issues, no descriptions, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: Being an ex-spy for the Order and getting caught a few days before the Battle of Hogwarts, also making the Death Eaters lose the war makes anyone a clear target in a post-war Wizarding World. But no one can hurt Reader anymore, not if Bill Weasley has a say in it. Even if it means sending his best friends to Romania, stay with his dear brother. Maybe he never said it out loud but he always thought (Y/N) would make a perfect Weasley and Charlie needed someone other than dragons to talk to.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley & Reader, Charlie Weasley & Reader, Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Weasley/Reader, Original Male Character/Reader, Weasley Family (Harry Potter) & You
Comments: 24
Kudos: 123





	1. A trip to Romania

**Author's Note:**

> I started hating movies for not giving us a Charlie Weasley to dream about.

"It is an awful idea, Weasley!" I said looking up to the tall, slender redhead right beside me. I pulled my coat closer around me, trying to get warmer.

"It is not, I promise it is not. You'll be safe there," he said, holding onto my hand tighter. I wanted to believe him, and I wanted to believe him so hard. But, being an ex-fiance of a Death Eater, whose sole aim in that engagement was espionage, in a world after the war was not safe. Especially when that ex-fiance survived the war, and blamed their failure into your betrayal. Bill Weasley, my best friend, was trying to protect me from that since the first attack I had to face. Bill and I met during the Order meetings, me being seven years his junior meant we didn't really saw each other at Hogwarts. In the beginning, it was just casual hellos, as I didn't really attend many meetings, having to spend time with my fake fiancee, to make it believable. But after his breakup with Fleur, realising the whole relationship started with Fleur using veela magic and affecting his judgement, and me facing the first beating of my fake fiancee we got closer as he tended my wounds. Molly Weasley, his mother, found us late at night that day, as Bill was bandaging my bruised elbow, me watching him with bloody and bruised face. I still could hear the gasp she gave, terrified of my state and kind of adopted me. 

"You are not safe here until we erase all of them. You know what he is capable of. He already hurt you many times, while he thought you were on their side, I am terrified what you'll have to face now if you don't leave. They are banned from international travel; they can't follow you, any of them. And he can keep you safe; he is the toughest Weasley you'll see." 

"You are sending me to only Weasley I haven't spoken a word to, ever in my life." 

"He is a sweet boy, don't worry. He is too into dragons, but, he is also not that bad with people. I already owled him, and he promised to take care of you." 

"Bill," I turned to him, holding onto his arms, "Promise me you'll be safe too. All of you." I said. He nodded softly and kissed my forehead softly.

"You don't have to worry about anyone else, I promise. Their anger towards you is far higher, so we are much safer than you are. I will owl you regularly, through my brother. And everyone is focusing on arresting and putting to trial all Death Eaters and sympathisers. It won't take long, couple of years maximum. I will visit as often as I can, I won't abandon you. I will never," he assured me. I hugged him one last time, getting a firm grip of my suitcase and holding onto the portkey as everything around me disappeared. I hated travelling by portkey. 

***

A pair of strong arms caught me as I fell through the portkey. My head was still spinning, my vision blurry, I held onto them, waiting to gain my senses back. As my vision cleared, a pair of bright blue eyes on a face covered in freckles and framed with bright fiery hair. Weasley. 

"An impressive entrance," he teased, putting a strong arm around my thick waist. 

"Portkeys are the worst," I mumbled, which gained me a rich laugh from the man. He was tall, taller than Bill and much more built. It was the fittest Weasley I have ever seen. He had broad shoulders like Arthur, but the sense of strength was screaming from his body. He took my luggage to his other hand, and led me outside of the small hut.

"They are!" he exclaimed, "one of the reasons I don't visit my family much."

"Molly hates you for that," I said.

"Believe me, I know, I receive millions of letters. So you are (Y/N) (Y/L/N). I also received millions of letters that talked about you—saved one of my brothers spiritually and other physically, haven't you? I owe you a big thank you," his intense gaze and body slightly covering mine made me blush.

"One is my best friend, and other is although close friend, it wouldn't matter if he wasn't. I wouldn't let a wall crush him."

"I know, believe me, I know a lot of things about you, which sounds creepy. But all letters I have received from any member of my family in the last few years had at least a couple of sentences about you. Billy is especially taken by you."

"I think I am filling the gap of a sister for him, Ginny and him have quite an age gap and five other brothers to compete for his brotherhood with him, so when he saw the chance, he adopted me as a sister."

"I thought you'd make him go grey early," he laughed, then gotter seriously, "you are a strong woman (Y/N), what you did for the Order, for my family, are not things everyone can do. The pain you went through for all of us is not something that can be overlooked."

"We all did our part Charlie," I said, "I had the opportunity to take that role, and I took it."

"They will take care of him, all of them," he assured me, "I know Bill, and I know that arsehole will regret everything he did. And I will keep you safe here; no one can touch you," he promised me. 

***

It took a short walk to reach Charlie's house, it was a big house for a man living alone, but I knew it was one of the British Ministry's houses for British diplomats and representatives in the country. It wasn't a surprise, as Charlie was one of the most important dragonologists in Britain, who really was working with real dragons. He leads me to the second floor and leads to a large room.

"The house is unnecessarily big, but you know how posh the Ministry is. And I was too lazy to find a house myself. Most of it is empty as I live alone, with you know, which I am happy for. Living alıne in a big house in a foreign country gets creepy after a while," he laughed, "I prepared this room, as it has its own bathroom so it can give you some privacy when you get tired of me," he laughed, "but you can change it if you want to."

"It is perfect," I said, "thank you, Charlie," I said, resting my hand on his arm. 

"A friend of my brother is a friend of mine (Y/N). You don't have to thank me for anything. I think you are family at this point, more than I am. Mum would agree."

"She misses you, dearly. But you write way often than Bill does when he is away, so I think you are still not the least favourite son."

"I miss them too, but,"

"You love your job? It is understandable. And I know they understand too, they would much rather you being here living the life you want, rather than being close and hating your daily life," I said. I knew they missed him, but they were insanely proud of him too. 

"Thank you," he said tenderly.

"For telling the truth? Don't be ridiculous. I brought you some tea, thought missed the British version?" I said, reaching into my bag and taking out a large packet of Twinings tea. His handsome face broke into a broad smile.

"I was longing for it," he mumbled, "have a tea with me, darling?" he asked me with a confident smirk on his face. 


	2. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's new life with Charlie, and a Christmas surprise.

I was living with Charlie for a month now. The man was different from all the Weasley brothers. He wasn't only different physically. The man was taller, more muscular and weirdly one of the most handsome men I have ever laid my eyes to. He was quieter than the twins, gentler than Ron, more hardworking than Percy and more passionate than Bill. I was missing Billie dearly, as I got used to having him around in the last few years, running to him whenever something happened. Charlie was a good substitute, and I barely knew the man, so I wasn't very comfortable bothering him constantly. But as if he knew about my shyness, he would coddle me every time he could. I would go to the sanctuary with him, while he would work with dragons, I would read in his office. Romania was colder than England, and I almost always was cold, and my clothes weren't as thick as they should be, so one of Charlie's winter cloaks were around me most of the time.

"I brought you tea," I heard said man's cheery voice from the door as he entered his office, "it's local tea, an interesting taste but you like it after a while."

"Thank you," I said, watching him sit in front of me, compared to me, the man was a heater in human form. While I was shivering wrapped under his cloak, he was wearing a winter shirt, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. As if he needed to be any more attractive. I took a sip of the tea, its warmth covering my chest. 

"Like it?" he asked, taking my book from my lap. 

"It is lovely. I know my trip wasn't planned, but I still enjoy trying new things."

"The country is beautiful; the food is excellent, sceneries are lovely. I can take you to the other parts, as soon as Bill owls us that they caught the bastard," he promised.

"It can take a while," I said, thinking what Bill had told me, "Bill said it could last a few years. There is a possibility you'll return home before me."

"I am not leaving you here alone," he rolled his eyes at me, "And Merlin knows if I'll ever return home."

"You want to stay here, then? For the rest of your life?"

"I don't really know. I miss England, but I love working here. I am not sure what I would do back home."

"You would be cherished back home. Ministry is going crazy about you. And, don't take it the wrong way, but you won't always be young and strong Charlie. There will come a day you won't be able to wrestle dragons all day long," he gave me a joyful laugh.

"You are not much younger," he teased, "How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"Right in the middle of Persie and Twins?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"You have quite an age difference with Billy-boy, how did you become best friends?"

"We were kindred souls I guess," I shrugged, "I am not sure how much I knew about my time as a spy, or the things happened to me, but it was just the same time when we discovered Fleur's mind games. That's how we became actually. I was just back from the Death Eaters' meeting, and my ex-fiancee got mad at something, and he took it off me, physically. I was in pretty bad shape when I returned to Grimmauld's place; he almost made me unrecognizable. I don't remember much; Bill probably can tell better what happened to me that night. I just remember the pain in my face being more burning than the others. I stumbled into there all bloody, but pretty late after midnight. Bill was awake, so he found me and fixed me, your mom found us early in the morning, Bill still trying to fix me and tidy off the blood," I checked his face. Still, it was unexpectedly angry, his knuckles white from grip ınforgiving on my book, I reached to put my hand over his to calm him down, but he just moved to sit by me, gripping my hand in his large one, "He has the big brother instinct, he had to be the eldest for all six of you, so it didn't take long for him to take me under his wings. I remember him having a fit with Moody before my first mission after that. He also was angry at what Fleur did to him, as he should be. And I was the only person who he was comfortable to talk about this. The man I was engaged to, was not a kind man. Well, of course, he was a Death Eater, but you know in his personal life he was an abuser."

"You don't have to tell me if it hurts you," he whispered, his cerulean eyes sad.

"Not really, no. I can't imagine having to face that kind of abuse from the person I am in a relationship. But this engagement was not really a relationship in my mind. It was the mission, and mission forced me to be intimate with that person and being hurt from the hands of that person. I think the intimacy part was much harder than beatings part," I said, the intimacy not being with my consent was something I couldn't shake off as easy as the physical violence. I never told anyone about that part, knowing Bill wouldn't let me continue the mission in his life.

"Did he ever..." Charlie tried to say, not wanting to say the word out loud, "did he? Did he touch you?" he whispered. I couldn't answer, hating how easy it was for him to see through me. I wasn't transparent, even for Bill.

"He did, didn't you?" He whispered, the tenderness of his voice filling my eyes with tears, "Oh darling," his voice trembled as he pulled me to his chest, where I was crying openly now. He pulled me to his lap; my face pressed to his shoulder. His hands were drawing calming circles on my back, arms tight around me. He let me cry on him for a long time, our teas cold now, my eyes blotchy from the tears I spilt after holding them inside me for so long. 

"Does anyone knows?" he whispered, still holding me close to his body. I thought of getting up from his lap, worrying about my weight and the idea of crushing the man. But he didn't even look bothered. I shook my head no, and he pressed a kiss to my head.

"Why didn't you tell them, love? Why keep it inside, why?"

"It happened regularly at some point," I confessed, "we were too close to the end. And I didn't want us to lose more people, just because I couldn't take it. Bill would kill him, Charlie. You know he would."

"I would, too," he said firmly, "I can't imagine what you went through, he did this to you systematically. I wish you didn't have to give so much of yourself," he said, holding onto me. 

***

After learning about what happened to me, Charlie became more delicate and touchy towards me. He would continuously give me attention, treats and time. I knew he didn't tell Bill about it, but I also knew he implied it. Bill's letters were more frequent, promising to visit soon. We had a new habit of having a stroll at a nearby park every evening—my arm in his, or his arm around my shoulders. 

Christmas was a few days from now, and we bought a small tree and decorated it together. We invested in hot chocolate from Germany and would drink it every night watching the snowfall. Charlie was a fantastic baker, I would help him as much as I can, but man was almost as good as a professional baker. 

"I am going to put on weight because of you as if I need more," I said watching him try a Romanian recipe, Pandispan Cu Fructe. A coffee cake full of fresh raspberries. He looked beautiful with his ginger hair in a half bun and an apron around his lean body. 

"I wouldn't mind more curves," he mumbled under his breath.

"How are you this good of a cook? Bill is a shitty one," I said, remembering the times Bill would try to cook for me and me trying not to break his heart. 

"He is!" he agreed, "Everything he cooks is a potential food poisoning. If you don't count Ginny, I am the longest who had the chance to be the youngest of the house. Bill is two years older than me, and everyone else has one or two years difference between. But there are four years between Percy and me. I always was clingy to my mom, and because there was no other baby to compete, I would hang out with her at kitchen since I was one. She was too used to me helping her, so she always had me under her arm at kitchen even after the little ones."

"Wish Bill would hang out with you, too."

"Poisoned you too?" he laughed.

"Luckily, no. But I was so worried to dishearten him, and I ate the whole thing he made."

"You are lucky you are alive," he laughed, he extended the spoon full of raspberry sauce he just made towards my lips, and I wrapped my lips around it without thinking. Our eyes met at that moment, and it was the first time I realize how intense the tension was around the two of us. His eyes were focused on my mouth, licking his lips reflexively. I tried to ignore the warmth between my legs, to change the topic, "It tastes good," I said, "I love the new berries I met here. You can't find those back at home." I said. His eyes slowly meeting mine, he turned back hurriedly to continue with the cake. I leaned to the counter, watching him work with his long fingers and experienced hands. The man was perfection. I wasn't a girl a man like him would have, but it was an aesthetical need at this point, to commit his beauty into my memory. 

A knock on the door distracted me. It was Saturday evening, and Charlie didn't really have many visitors, except when there was an emergency at the sanctuary. 

"I will answer it," I said seeing he was half-covered in flour and batter.

"Careful," he said, but he didn't seem worried, and his calmness gave me heart. I opened the door slowly, and older Weasley was standing right in front of me. 

"Bill," I cried and went to hug him, nearly throwing off balance. He gave me a healthy laugh, holding me in his arms. He ushered me inside to escape from cold and being in the open. He kissed me on the cheek, "You knew about this!" I accused Charlie. He just laughed at me, coming to hug his brother. After greeting his brother, Bill's arm returned to its place around my shoulders. I noticed Charlie's brow going up, seeing Bill's need to touch me. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked, turning to Bill, my arm around his waist. 

"Well, love, I am your Christmas present."

"What about Molly? She should be mad at you for missing Christmas! Or at me for stealing both her sons at Christmas!" I worried. Bill just rolled his eyes, "She kicked me out from the Borrow, said I was no son of hers' if I left you alone this Christmas."

"Glad to be a chunk of liver, mate!" Charlie called from the kitchen.

"Sod off!" Bill shouted back, pulling me towards the living room. Charlie joined us with three cups of tea. As he sat in front of us, Bill's face gotten more serious. He reached to hold my hand and sat closer to me, his thighs pressing to mine. 

"How are things, Billie?" I asked squeezing his hand; I could feel the stress rolling off of him. There was a moment where Bill and Charlie held a silent conversation. 

"We caught many of the death eaters, many of them were sent to Azkaban or their magic was restricted after a trial," he said. Good news first then, "but there is no trace of that arsehole. We looked everywhere. Most of his friends were caught. But, none gave us a thing to work with."

"Billie," I asked timidly, "do you think he is still in England?"

"I know he is not here. He doesn't even know about your relation to me or any of us. Charlie wasn't in England even for a week in total, while you were in the Order, so there is no connection. He won't come here."

"That wasn't the question Bills," I said.

"I think he is. But he wants us to believe otherwise. I think he is watching for an opportunity to escape the country," he said sincerely.

"Even if he is here," Charlie said, "even if he will try to come for you. I won't let him. You are safe in here," he promised, looking directly into my soul. 

***

Living with two oldest Weasley brothers was a delight. I have missed Bill; I missed how it was to be treated as a best friend while being protected like a younger sister. I was also a touchy person, who had many body issues, it was not easy for me to let people touch me, thinking they would be disgusted with my body. But Bill knew my body. From having to patch my skin to correcting my bones. Sometimes when the magic wouldn't be enough to fix everything, he would sew me and bandage me the muggle way. Bill's presence meant I would always physically lean into him or have his arms around me. I fell asleep on him multiple times, waking up to Charlie putting a blanket over me. 

Charlie was more distant like something was bothering him. I went to him one day when Bill was in the shower, "What is bothering you, Charlie?" I approached him from behind as he was looking out the window. I rested my hand on his upper arm, trying to calm him a bit.

"Why would anything bother me?" he asked, not unkindly.

"You have been a bit frosty since Billie arrived," I said, resting my forehead on his arm. He pulled an arm around me, shifting my head to his firm chest. Getting bravery from this, I put both my arms around his waist.

"I am sorry," he whispered in my hair, "Bill and you are close, and I was afraid to come between you two."

"Oh, Charles!" I said, "You could never come in between us. We became friends under the same roof with twins, Ron and the whole Order. You being with us would never damage our friendship."

"Are you scared?" he asked, hand rubbing my shoulder, releasing tension from my body.

"Not really, no. I don't think he will hurt me worse than he did before. I don't believe that is possible. This is the worst-case scenario, really. He was a vile man, a powerful man before the war, but, he is not a very bright man to realize the connections to lead him here. Even if he does, I don't have an act to keep up to put up with him. And I have you; an arsehole shouldn't be a bother for you, you usually wrestle with dragons," I said, lying partially, to not worry him with the terror inside my head. And I earned a hearty chuckle from the man.

"I will rip his head off," he promised. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! I don't have many facts on Charlie, that gives me creative freedom. I would love to hear what you guys think of Charlie, and how you portray him in your minds.


	3. Endearment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with Charlie is peaceful, life with Charlie is beautiful. But Charlie is human too and works with dragons daily.

Bill stayed with us for a week and had to return back to England. He hugged me close as he was leaving promising to catch the bastard and making me promise not to worry about anything and to stay close to Charlie. As if I needed any additional reasons to stay close to Charlie. It was a Sunday, and after seeing Bill off, Charlie proposed to go to the Muggle shopping street, to see Christmas decorations, and I said yes. Snow and ice were covering all the buildings and half of the roads. Charlie was a much more balanced person than me, so he kindly offered me his arm after me stumbling a few times. Charlie's bright fiery hair and handsome face were drawing a lot of attention from men and women walking around. And was making me self conscious. Walking in the arm of a dreamy man, and being me. Much shorter, much chubbier and much regular girl. Charlie didn't seem to mind the glares, didn't even notice them, kept talking about an old memory from his time at Hogwarts. 

"It is beautiful," I said, watching the town square colourful and shining with muggle decorations, "and they didn't even use magic," I was astonished. Charlie gave a rich laugh, squeezing my hand in his gloved one, "They are quite magical, aren't they?" he joked.

There was an old coffee shop, building at least a couple of hundred years old. It was small and cosy; Charlie noticed my eyes lingering there and tugged my hand softly,

"Up for a muggle coffee?" he asked.

We were sitting in a small corner table, sitting facing each other on a small table. His long legs were barely fitting under the table, knees brushing mine, warmth seeping from his clothed skin to mine. We ordered Turkish coffee with kaymak, as the older woman who owned the place recommended it. The coffee was warming my insides as Charlie's presence, and sweet voice burned my chest with excitement. Charlie was easy to talk to. Bill, of course, was too, but Bill was more guarded. But Charlie was much more carefree than his older brother. He was strengthened with the challenges he had to face to achieve his dream, and his love for dragons opened his heart for every creature. He was a soft boy inside, even if he didn't look so. The man was tall and built, but had the heart of a puppy dog. 

"It was the longest any family member has visited me here," he said, "and the goal wasn't even visiting me," he teased me. "And at Christmas! My mother kicked Bill out at Christmas for you!" he exclaimed. 

"I traumatised her a bit," I said smiling at the memories of Molly finding me half purple, blood dripping on the floor, Bill's arm around me the only support keeping me on my feet. Sadly it was not once or twice but a frequent occasion. Molly Weasley, being the sweet woman she is and having the biggest heart in the world, couldn't bear the sight of a girl age close to her younger children half alive and abused. She always dotted over me, eyes teary every time I was going to a mission. Crying openly every time I returned. Charlie might be the first person I admitted about the rape I had to face, but I knew Molly knew or suspected it. Bill being a man, and not having the viewpoint of a woman couldn't understand the reason behind the limp on my walk or why I tried to make myself smaller when any other man than him getting too close to us when he was tending me with Molly and Ginny. But I could see the flashes of realisation in Molly's blue eyes when she noticed those small things and the tears that would gather there as it happened again and again. 

"It is not only that I think," he said, seeing where my mind went, "until Ginny was born, she also had to live in a house with seven men. And she never told this, but I think she always wanted a female to have around. And as you might have noticed we didn't really do good for Ginny's femininity," he laughed, "She dreamed of the day when we all got married so there would be six more women around her, but that is not happening in any time."

"It almost happened," I reminded him of Bill's engagement, fake or not, it almost happened, "she hated Fleur. You never saw them together, I guess, but she hated her. I wasn't close with your family yet, Bill and I became friends after his break up but we all were at the same places, and I would see her always being uncomfortable around her."

"Bet she was over the moon when she saw you and Bill becoming friends," he teased.

"She was," I agreed, "but she knew that Bill and I didn't and would never have any romantic relationship. He adopted me way before your mother did."

"You could be good for him, after Fleur," he said softly. Eyes distant with an unknown emotion.

"As a friend, yes, but we don't really have any physical attraction between us. And we are content with that. It is easier to find a partner than a good friend." 

"He was pretty physical with you," he noted.

"It is a reflex, habit for him," I said, "It started with him having to carry me around or help me walk after missions, and there were times he had to stay with me to make sure I was still breathing. He is used to touching me from now, and it is some sort of comfort for him. He wants to make sure I am alive and there," I said whispering softly, staring at my cup now empty. His warm hand enveloped mine and pulled to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to ground me. 

"Have you ever talked to anyone?" he asked cautiously, "About what you had to go through. What you had to survive."

"Not really no. Bill knew most of it, except the rape part. I didn't want him to veto the mission. Your mum supported me for a while, but it hurt her too, so we mostly hugged it out, didn't want to make her talk about it. And after that the running away begun, I hid at Burrow than at Bill's, but we never had the time to talk what happened, why it happened."

"You shouldn't keep it inside anymore (Y/N); you have been hurt enough. I already know the worst of it. You don't have to hide it from me. And I think when you'll see Bill in person next time you should tell him. He deserves to know so that he can be there with you." 

"I will," I promised, "I never wanted to hide from it. I never wanted to hide it from him, but I had to continue the mission. But I can't tell him before he is caught. He already wants to kill him, and if Bill knew about the rape, he would lose it. I can't let him danger himself like that."

He nodded understanding. Bill was usually a calm man, but he still was a Gryffindor, he was reckless when it came to protecting his loved ones. We went back home after our coffees and a short walk. I was freezing a bit, so Charlie lit the fireplace pulling the loveseat in front of it. I was changed into my fuzzy pyjamas and socks and curled next to Charlie, who put his arm around me to help me warm myself. The merging of his body heat and the fire lulled me to sleep. 

***

I woke up in my bed, covered in my sheets in the morning. I didn't remember going up to my bed, the last thing I remembered was sitting downstairs with Charlie. That meant, Charlie brought me here, Charlie carried me upstairs. Merlin, the man, was stronger than I thought, taking me a story above needed a lot of strength. 

I changed into my wool pants and a large sweater. I could hear the shower running, so I went downstairs to prepare breakfast. Charlie's tranquil steps were heard as he came downstairs. I could see his half-awake eyes, he rested his hand on my hip and pressed a kiss on the crown of my head, mumbling "good morning, love," he rested his chin on my head, chest pressed to my upper back. 

"Need any help?" he asked, thumb rubbing my soft hip. My skin was burning from the feeling of safety from him to me. 

"Want to make some coffee?" I asked, mixing the eggs in front of me. He silently hummed and went to get the Moka pot from the upper shelf. He always put it there, knowing I couldn't reach it and either had to ask his help or wait for him to make it, so we can prepare the breakfast together if I woke up earlier than him. He was constantly brushing against me, moving in the kitchen to get coffee, then a coffee spoon. His and his soap's smell burning my nostrils. I watched him opening the Moka pot easily, which wasn't an easy task, damn pot regularly got stuck, and I almost broke my wrist a few times trying to get it open, which reminded me of his strength and last night.

"Thank you by the way," I said, glancing at the man measuring grounded coffee, he raised his head to ask "what for?", "last night. You should have woken me; I am not a light package."

"Nonsense," he shrugged, "you were tired and sleeping peacefully; it would be a shame to wake you up. And I have to handle dragon babies twice your size, you were not a heavy package," he said smoothly.

***

I was reading the letters I received from Bill and Molly sitting at Charlie's chair in his office, in early spring. I could feel the annoyance at Bill's letter and worry at Molly's. He still wasn't caught. Still no trace. I took a deep breath, trying not to think about what he could do to me if he ever found me. My thoughts were interrupted with a younger wizard throwing himself into the room. 

"Mr Weasley," he panted, "he is hurt," my heart stopped that moment.

"Where?" I whispered, getting up to follow the boy. 

"He is at the infirmary," he said, leading me, "the new Chinese Fireball, he got aggressive suddenly, he bit his shoulder and burned his arms. The burns were treated, but the shoulder only half. It has to heal naturally."

"Is he okay?"

"He acts though, always does. But he is in pain," the boy said letting me enter the room. Charlie was half laying on the bed, his shirt off, arms row with the freshly healed skin and left shoulder in a big bandage.

"Oh, Charlie," I murmured, going to sit next to him, my eyes teary.

"Hey," he gave me a weak smile; he was in pain and tired. I rested my hand on his knee, rubbing it softly; he met my gaze with his hooded eyes and didn't let me drop it. 

"Hello, gorgeous," he tried to give me a flirty smile, only managing a cute sleepy one instead. I giggled at his fuddle. 

"He is a bit disoriented," the nurse said, "it is the effects of the pain potion. You are the girlfriend, I presume? He was asking for you," she told a jealous glare in her eyes, she didn't let me answer as she almost threw a big bag of potions to my lap, "he needs to take the pain potion whenever he feels discomfort, not more than a half a bottle a day. You need to clean the wound and rebandage it every day, and the green potion is to help him heal, a spoonful a day." she said, turning to leave. The boy who brought me laughed at her attitude.

"Who spit in her tea?" I asked him.

"You," he laughed, as Charlie went to rest his forehead on my shoulder, nudging me with the tip of his nose, "she has been flirting with Mr Weasley for three years now, and he never really noticed her. And now him acting this way towards anything but a dragon makes her mad." He helped us back home and to carry Charlie back to his room and left quickly.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, helping him put on a pyjama top and trying to take my eyes away from his firm abdomen, broad chest and strong shoulders. He was still too loopy to notice. His pants were a bit bloody, so I helped him change that also, furiously fighting my blush. I managed to help him into the sheets and made sure he is comfortable. As I was to leave, he grabbed my wrist.

"Stay," he whispered.

"Let me get you some water; then I will stay, alright?" I said, and he nodded. I brought two bottles of water and some crackers for him if he needed something to eat. He was still awake when he saw me and patted the space next to him.

"I am here Charlie," I said, sitting next to him, he intervened our fingers, resting them on his chest closer to his heart. 

"Can you sleep here tonight," he whispered, "I need you to stay here tonight."

"Charlie, your shoulder," I tried to refuse.

"No, you can sleep on my good side. But I need you here, darling, if something will happen tonight I might not wake up or react fast enough. I need you to sleep next to me, so I can make sure you are safe."

"Let me get changed?" I asked, and he nodded. I went to change into my cotton pyjamas; I crawled under the covers next to the injured man, putting my head on the other pillow. He turned his face to me, a soft smile grazing his lips. 

"Come closer," he whispered, hand reaching to me, I moved to him shyly. He pulled me into his chest, my head resting on his firm chest. His arm around my body, a kiss pressed to my head. 

"How are you feeling?" O asked, my hand rubbing his tummy lazily.

"Numb mostly," he said.

"I was scared," I confessed, "when your assistant came to tell me, I was terrified that something happened to me."

"I am alright darling. Not the first time a new dragon got fussy. Not the worst injury either."

"You do this alone?"

"I have to. But this is nice," he said squeezing me, "having you here, after that much pain, it is nice."

"You need to sleep Charlie," I said, pressing a kiss to his collarbone right in front of me, "you need to heal."

"Hmm," he nodded, placing his nose into my hair. His breath was eventually slowing down, and I fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	4. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An injured baby Charles, some bad news and some hot nights.

I woke up to sun streaming into my eyes and a callous, warm hand inside my shirt, rubbing my back with feathery touches. I could tell it was late in the morning by the brightness of the room, but the warmth and smell surrounding me were making waking up an impossible job. The man behind me blew on my hair softly, dropping a small kiss, noticing I was awake by the change in my breathing.

"Good morning sunshine," he whispered, voice hoarse from sleep.

"Morning," I mumbled, still half asleep, moving closer to the man and his warmth. He just laughed, tightening his arm enveloping me. His heat was dizzying. 

"We need to get up," he murmured, "or we won't be able to fall asleep tonight," he was right. But also comfortable. I opened my eyes, regaining the sense of my body. I was still laying on Charlie's chest, my head right on top of his peck. My arm was wrapped tightly around the man's waist, and one leg was thrown over his thighs. Basically, I have climbed the man in my sleep. He still was laying on his back due to his injuries, but his unharmed arm was wrapped around me and had entered my pyjama top at some point, and now his warm palm was resting against my bare back, his long fingers gripping my plump flesh. It was embarrassing; it should have felt humiliating, but Charlie's aura was wiping off any awkwardness from the situation. His calmness and openness were making to reflect the same emotions. I sat up, stretching myself out, and his hand slid off my back lightly, grazing my butt.

"How are you feeling?" I asked fingers brushing his unruly bed hair. He closed his eyes to the sensation. 

"A little bit soreness and aching but I am good," he said, lifting his ocean eyes to me. 

"You scared the shit out of me," I said, he just gave me a soft apologetic smile, watching me getting out of his bed, "I need to owl Molly and others. Hope you won't receive at least one howler," I teased him. His face dropped at the idea. Receiving a howler was always a bad feeling, receiving it at 27 should feel like a total humiliation. But if I knew something about Molly Weasley, and I knew tons about Molly Weasley, Charlie was receiving that howler in a very short amount of time. 

***

After breakfast, I changed his bandages and helped him with his potions. He gave me a cute smile and decided to rest against my thighs as I read to him. With the combined effect of the potions and me combing his hair with my fingers, he was asleep after a while. I conjured a blanket and kept reading the book silently, letting the man rest, one of his hands wrapped around my leg. I couldn't stop myself from glancing at him once in a while; the man was like artwork. Strong jaw, covered in ginger stubble, long light eyelashes touching high cheekbones dusted with freckles and an elegant nose covered in them. He had long Weasley hair reaching below his jaw but not quite touching his shoulders, his feet were hanging off the sofa, as the man was fairly tall, but he didn't look uncomfortable. I rested a hand on his elbow, being a person who always found comfort in physical contact. I checked the clock; the owl had probably reached Molly and was on his way to Billy if he wasn't at the Burrow. I could only imagine the chaos and terror Molly was giving everyone who tried to calm her down. Merlin bless that woman; she still was kicking even after all the trouble her children put her through.

"You are smiling," Charlie murmured from my lap, "it is beautiful."

The man wasn't even awake for a minute but managed to blush me to a beet.

"Thinking about the howler on its way," I said making him drop that smirk covering his plump lips. 

"You are mean," he said, sitting up next to me, but moving closer so his leg would press into mine. He leaned his head into mine and rested his forehead against my hair, and I could feel him taking a deep breath but tried not to read into it much. 

"I am just preparing you," I said, letting him grab my hand to play with my fingers, much shorter than his, and colder. His touchiness wasn't bothering me a bit. He was hurt and dizzy with medication and pain. He also was a Weasley and in my experience they tended to know no personal borders, especially the children, who grew up with six other siblings. 

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked, that was our usual routine. To go explore whenever we had some free time. 

"You are not allowed to go to walks Charlie," I said, nudging his uninjured shoulder with mine.

"I am bored," he said. 

"Don't we have a Muggle TV and some tapey things upstairs?" I asked, remembering seeing them in one of the unused rooms, "We never watched them, it might help you fight your boredom," I suggested. He seemed interested, so I brewed some tea, and we took the kettle and some biscuits upstairs to the TV room. The room had an enormously wide sofa that allowed us to stretch out our legs while leaning against the sofa. Though, before my back could touch the sofa, Charlie put his arm around me to pull me to his body, so I was leaning against him. We had a few various movies but decided to start with a movie named The Crucible that was about the Salem massacres. It was funny to watch Muggles' ideas on our world, but also jarring to remember the innocent witches prosecuted there in real life. 

***

Charlie's healing was a slow but sure process. The man was strong and healthy, even with a bitten shoulder. I realised that he was making his healing process longer on purpose. He was more than ready to return, but he didn't seem to refuse the extra time the Sanctuary gave him to heal. But even they were surprised how Charlie was not refusing the more extended period of rest and didn't try to return to work. Instead, he was happily baking at home, cuddling with me and making me sleep next to him at nights with the same excuse he used the first night. With his shoulder mostly healed, it meant a lot of spooning and nuzzling. I couldn't complain, my crush on him grew by every day and meeting his gentle touches after a period of time where touches only brought pain was dazzling. Waking up to one of the most handsome men I have ever laid my eyes to was also a great way to start a day. We never went further than cuddling and kisses on the shoulder, head, cheeks. There was no relationship or romance, and it was an unspoken intimacy that we shared. But I couldn't deny the increase in my heart rate anytime he got closer, the way my mind would slip into dirtier thoughts every time I felt his skin on mine. 

It was almost the summer, and I haven't received any letters from Bill in quite some time. I was bothering myself and Charlie about the lack of messages from his older brother. He knew about the bond we shared; he witnessed it with his eyes and could feel my anxiety rolling off me in waves. The only consolation I got was from Molly's and George's letters, promising me Bill was alright just on an extended investigation mission and he was not alone. Kingsley, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were with him. Charlie would try to distract me with new bakings and movies, and a lot of hugs. 

The letter I received from Bill after waiting for weeks was not a relief; it was one of the worst news of my life. I remember losing my breath reading it, and Charlie noticing something wrong. I remember him helping me sit on the chair, making me drink some water and feeding me some sweets to fix my blood sugar and then taking the letter from me, to read himself. I didn't need to see the letter to know what he saw, two sentences that made my blood run cold in my veins:

"He knows where you are. We will join you in a few days, stay safe."

Charlie let the letter fall next to our feet and hugged me to his chest, pressing a long kiss on my head. Then he grabbed his wand and started casting spells I have never heard before extensive protection charms. He was turning the house into a trench. My hands were shaking from terror; I didn't notice the tears falling until Charlie wiped them with his thumbs.

"He won't touch you," he promised, "He won't even look at your way. I won't let him," he kept whispering and rocking me side to side to calm me down. But I couldn't stop the memories flooding. Every slap, kick, rape, cut, curse conjuring itself in my head. I felt Charlie's hands encouraging my arms around his neck and stepped in between mine to putting his hands under my thighs to lift me up. My arms were wrapped around his neck, my legs around his hips. He carried me to his room, sitting me on his bed. I was still stoic, in shock. 

"I am going to undress you, change you in something more comfortable," he said, kneeling in front of me, his hands resting on my knees. I nodded, not having the energy even to open my mouth. He helped me off my shirt, clearing his throat, he helped me into one of his shirts, large and soft. He reached behind me to unclasp my bra and helped me out of it through the shirt. He hanged my shirt behind the chair. I could see his hands shaking, putting my bra away. It was cute; I could see his frustration and blush through my tears. He helped me off my pants, hands brushing against my bare legs. He moved to find some shorts for me, but I shook my head no. I slid into the covers, watching him change into his sleeping clothes, movements swift and smooth. He laid next to me, putting both of our wands next to our bed. I was facing the other wall, so he just bent his body to mine and wrapped his arms around my plump body. Lips pressed into the back of my neck, kissing softly, and rubbing his nose into my hair.

"Such a pretty gal," he whispered, hands rubbing my tummy, "I won't let you get hurt. You are safe, and you'll stay that way. No one can take you away from me," he promised into my ear. His soft words of encouragement lulling me into sleep. 

I woke up with a nightmare. Thrashing and screaming. Charlie calling my name, and shaking my shoulders woke me up. I sobbed into his chest second time this night. He was kissing me again and again on my temple.

"Charlie," I whispered. 

"Yes, darling," he whispered, "tell me, love. What do you need? How can I make you feel better?"

"I..." I hesitated.

"Anything. Ask me anything? And it's yours."

"I need you," I murmured, "I need to forget. I need to forget what he did to me, how he touched me."

"I can't," he murmured, "I can't use you like that. You are vulnerable. I can't take advantage of that."

"Please, Charlie," I begged, "It runs in my head. It tortures me. I have to replace it."

"Love," he said, but I pulled him closer by his neck, pressing my lips to his. I could feel the electricity running through me as his lips pushed into mine, a low and primal groan ripping through his throat. Lips attacking mine with hunger, hands pushing into my shirt. Warm hands were caressing and groping my hips, belly and bottom. I could feel his hardness pressing into my core, growing larger every in every contact. I couldn't stop my moan as his hand found my tit. I have never been touched like this before, with so much passion and love. Even before the arsehole violated my body, no man fucked me like this. His hands went into my knickers, coarse fingers brushing against my wet folds, dripping into my core gently, thumb rubbing my nub. A shock wave went through my body as he kept rubbing me off. My orgasm hit me hard and quick, a scream burning my throat as my eyes rolled back into my skull. 

He kept kissing my jaw and neck, as I came down from my high.

"We don't need to do anything else," he said, pecking me softly on the lips, "We don't need to go further," he kept whispering. The dick pressed into my core said otherwise, and I was still craving him. 

"Charlie, baby," I murmured into his lips, "please, fuck me, make me yours." The blue of his eyes was covered with black from lust and desire. 

"Tell me to stop, any moment, and I will. Tell me if it gets too much," he said, lifting his shirt from my body. My tits spilling to sides, his eyes glued to them. In a moment, his lips attached to them, teasing, licking, biting, sucking. 

"Charlie, of Merlin," I moaned, throwing my head back. His mouth was still on my tits, as his hands took off my knickers. I was bare under him. He lifted himself to take off his shirt, and his eyes were glued to my body. His intense gaze was making me unconscious of my round body; he took off his pants, dick straining his navy blue trunks—our bodies in total contrast. His, long, lean and hard with muscles. Mine round, soft and full of rolls, dents and other imperfections. But his gazes not leaving it, his tongue wetting his lips and pupils blown with lust made me question the doubt I had in my body. 

He leaned into me, pressing a soft kiss to my collar bone, "Such a goddess," he murmured, lips moving souther, "such a perfection," he said pressing a kiss between mu thighs, licking a long stripe of my pussy. "I promise to eat you out. But not today. Fuck you taste divine, but I have to be inside you," he said, kissing my folds once more. He stepped out of his trunks, dick hard and proud. It was ticker than the arsehole's, and longer, tip red and shiny with precum. He pushed a finger into me, cursing about the tightness. 

"When was the last time you had a man?" he asked, finger fucking me slowly.

"More than a year," I whispered, "the arsehole," I mumbled, not wanting to ruin the mood. 

"I am going to kill him," he groaned. "I need to stretch you, pet. You are so tight. Can't let myself to hurt you." I arched into him, as a third finger entered me. 

"Charlie," I moaned, "you feel so good. Can't wait to have you inside me," I was uncontrollably pushing my hips into his hand. "I am ready," I moaned. I was burning to have him inside me. I needed to take him inside me. 

"Are you sure, darling girl?" he asked, pressing a kiss between my tits.

"Yes, please. I will do anything. I want you so bad, I want you so bad," he crashed his lips into mine in a bruising kiss one hand grasping my hip, other leading himself into my folds. He hissed as my core enveloped his length, he moved inch by inch until his balls touched my ass. 

"You good?" he asked, voice strained from anticipation, "Can I move dove? Are you comfortable?"

"Move, Charlie. Move, baby." I whispered. He started moving faster with every thrust, hitting my sweet spot. Lips sucking my pulse point, one arm around my back holding onto my shoulder the other grasping my soft hip. It didn't take much time, me reaching my second orgasm under the ginger man's sturdy body. His following mine, spilling his cum into me, covering my walls. Our breaths were mixing, chest heaving into each others'. He kissed me deeply, rolling off me and pulling his semi softened dick out of me with a hiss. He waited until both of our breaths' calmed down and pressed a kiss to my sweaty forehead and went to bring water and some wet tissues. He cleaned me gently, careful not to irritate my sensitive flesh.

"Drink some," he whispered, putting the glass to my lips as he lifted my torso up. After that, he laid next to me and pulled me to his bare chest, warmth seeping into my body from his. He pressed one last kiss to my lips.

"You are such a wonderful creature," he murmured sleepily, "The most precious thing I have ever had the honour to see. I know you are tired, and I know it is not the time. But I need you to know; you have to know beautiful dove," he whispered. I was preparing myself for rejection. For him saying this was a pity fuck. But he shocked me with his next words, "I can't live with myself if it will be a one-time thing. I need you in my life (Y/N). I need you in my heart, in my arms. I know I am asking too much, I know you deserve better, but... Can you let me love you?" he asked, nose touching mine, eyes intense with a different kind of passion.

"Only if you'll let me love you, Charlie," I murmured, his name swallowed in his mouth as he dived to give me a passionate kiss, making my lips burn with love. We fell asleep in each other's arms, lips millimetres apart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	5. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie!

I woke up with a shout of "Bloody Hell!" and the warm body under me was pulled away, leaving me in the bed still warm with his heat. I opened my eyes to Bill, holding a naked Charlie by his arm a murdering look in his eyes. I let out a shriek of shock and hid myself in Charlie's sheets up to my nose, eyes peaking to the men. 

"You tosser! I trusted you with her! I trusted you with her, and you bloody shagged her. You twit!" Bill's eyes were clouded with anger. His breathing ragged. 

"What in bloody hell is taking so long!" twins entered the room, and both gave out a gasp, "Mate your willie is outside!" and Fred averted his gaze as George turned his back, and Fred's eyes noticed my hair hidden in the sheets, "Ohh!" he said with a smirk on his lips. 

"Boys, what is taking so long?" I heard Molly's voice from the corridor, getting closer with every word. Fred gave me a wink and turned to stop his mother with his twin.

"Mom, you don't want to remember some things about your sons from nappy times," they laughed probably dragging her downstairs. 

"Get dressed," Bill ordered Charlie, eyes colder than ice. He took a glance at me, noticing the fear in my eyes his eyes softened, "you too," he said, leaving the room with one last glare at his brother. 

"Are you okay?" Charlie whispered, sitting next to me after putting on his boxers, his toned torso glistening in the morning sun. He caressed my head, and I pulled him into a kiss. He kissed me softly, hands going under covers to curl around my naked back—large hand-warming my skin. 

"Are you?" I asked.

"Imagined this morning a bit more about us, but you still are right next to me. So, it is a beautiful one, never more beautiful than you, but still," he said, placing small kisses all over my neck. I giggled softly at his gentleness. 

"He is mad," I mumbled. 

"It is normal. He will be okay. You are sister to him; I can only imagine how I would react to find Ginny in this position with a random bloke."

"You are not a random bloke, you are his brother," I said, holding onto his arms, not wanting him to be away.

"He has four other of me," he said smiling, nose brushing against mine, "but you are his only sister who he doesn't have to share with other five of us. Well, he will be sharing you with me from now on, but not the same way." he said a smile was growing on his plump lips. Stubble grew on his strong jaw, and I couldn't stop myself from rubbing it. 

"Are we?" I blushed softly, "Are you?"

"I want you. I was taken by you since the moment you fell into my arms. A pretty girl, with pretties bum," he teased squeezing my bum, "If you want me if you want this, I would be the happiest man alive," he whispered.

"Are you sure, Charlie?" I mumbled, fingers touching his jaw, "you could do so much better than me. I am not the prettiest girl; you know what happened to me. I am fat and damaged," I mumbled, afraid to look into his eyes, focusing on his neck. His large hands cupped my face lifting my eyes to his and pressed his lips to mine in a loving kiss.

"You are beautiful, the most beautiful girl I laid my eyes to. And so what if you weight more than other women, so what if you are fat? I never desired any woman as much as I desired you. I never felt the things I had felt for you for any other human being. Not physically nor romantically. I know what we had last night, was for a more important thing, for you to erase his memory from your soft body. And we don't need to repeat it until you are ready until we are deeper in our relationship. But it doesn't change the fact that I love you," he murmured.

"You are such a beautiful man from inside out," I sobbed, tears falling freely, "I love you," I whispered hugging him close to my body. He smiled into my bare collar bone, arms around my torso, my hands in his soft ginger hair. We were interrupted with a knock on the door, and George's teasing voice, "Charles if you want to have your dick attached to your body, hurry up and come downstairs. Fred's hiding the knives, but Bill might rip it with his bare hands," a shudder ran through Charlie, and he pulled away with annoyance in his eyes. He found my knickers, bra and pyjamas from the floor and helped me to dress, hands caressing my skin with gentleness and lips brushing against me in every chance he had. Then he put on some clothes of his own and we went downstairs. 

The image welcoming us was to remember. Molly's eyes were shining with giddiness, Fred and George with mischief and Bill was fuming. Molly came to hug me and whispered, "I am so happy for both of you," for only me to hear, squeezing me closer. Fred and George went to hug me, but Bill pushed both of them trapping me under his arm, "None of you are allowed to touch her anymore. Merlin knows which one of you will think of things next," he said, pushing me out of the room.

"Billie," I whispered. His grip on me tightened.

"You are coming back to the Shell House," he said.

"Billie, no," I said. He turned to me a question in his eyes.

"He took advantage of your vulnerability. I trusted him to take care of you, not to use you."

"I asked him," I said, "He didn't want to. He knew I was vulnerable; he said it wasn't the time many times. But I asked him. I needed to forget," I whispered. His concern grew. His hands on my shoulders tightened. 

"Forget what, dear?" he asked. 

"I didn't tell you everything about my mission," I confessed softly. 

"(Y/N)?"

"He raped me, Bill," I whispered barely above any whisper. And suddenly I was pulled into his chest. A sob ripping from both of our chests. He hugged me for a long time. 

"When?" he whispered in my hair after some time when our sobs quietened. 

"Every time, at every mission," I confessed. I knew telling him before we caught the bastard was risky, but Charlie's love and support gave me a sense of security and confidence. And Bill had to know to understand what being with Charlie meant for me last night. He couldn't understand if he didn't know what I needed to feel last night.

"You never told me," he whispered. 

"I couldn't. The mission was too important. And you wouldn't let me continue," I confessed.

"Of course, I wouldn't. The bloody mission was not more important than you; it never could be. You should have told me (Y/N), you shouldn't have gone through this alone," he said, pressing a kiss to my head.

"I am sorry," I whispered.

"No, I am sorry for leaving me alone in this. Is Charlie the first person you told?"

"I didn't really tell him," I said, "He somehow understood it himself. Your mom knew too, I think."

"I am so sorry I didn't notice love, I am so bloody sorry," he said, pulling me into a full hug.

"I am sorry, too, Billie," I murmured in his neck, "Are you okay with Charlie and me?"

"You are still my sister (Y/N), of course, I am not okay with any knob head touching you," he said, but his face was softer. I knew he was going to accept; he just needed some time, "How long has this been going on?"

"He is your brother, not a knob head. It was this morning we talked about it. We had sex last night; it was for the first time," I said, watching his face cringe at the word sex, "I asked him to. I had to. And he was a gentleman about it. He asked if I was sure a million times. But I have been sleeping in his bed since he got injured. He was worried he wouldn't hear something happening at night if it happened. But nothing happened. We cuddled at most," I confessed. 

"I grew up with the knob head; he is a knob head. And I will rip his dick off the moment he hurts you," he said with a determinative look on his face.

"But you are okay?"

"Compared to other knob heads, I think, he might be a good choice," he said smiling and steered me back to the living room, to eat breakfast with the rest of his family. Charlie's worried gaze met mine but relaxed with the smile I gave him.

***

Molly was smiling like a madwoman and couldn't stop her giggle any time Charlie brushed against me or was next to me. I knew Charlie was known as the dragon crazy member of the Weasleys, and never brought or even mentioned of a girlfriend. And now, his lingering gaze on me, his hands caressing my skin or the kisses he pressed on my head under Billy's warning gaze, excited the woman. 

Molly and Charlie were cooking the lunch, as I was talking with George. He and I had a special kind of friendship. After he learned what almost happened to Fred and I was involved in preventing me, he took me in. We weren't as close as Bill, and I was, but he felt comfortable enough to drop the trickster mask when he felt terrible. George was softer than Fred and much more emotional. And he always loved to talk about his feelings but didn't feel comfortable with talking about his feelings with his brothers, the manliness and testosterone preventing softer emotions. Fred and Bill were casting more durable protection charms, some letting us know if a wizard would get too close to the house. My anxiety was weaker as half of the Weasleys were here, and I didn't need to worry about him getting Charlie and I alone, or Bill getting hurt somewhere away from me and me not knowing. 

After dinner, all six of us were drinking tea and eating the cake Charlie baked, I was tired from all the excitement of today, resting my head on his shoulder. His arm was curled around my hip, his fingertips drawing circles on my belly. He was talking about his injury and everything that happened in England since he has been there, while other boys were playing some sort of a card game. I was feeling safe and content. My hands were tucked under his strong arm, hugging it. He smelled nice and clean. I could feel Molly's loving gaze on me, still talking with his second eldest. I knew Bill was watching us too. But I didn't really care; Charlie's whole presence was making me feel like nothing in this world could touch me.

When it was time to bed, we arranged the rooms for everyone. I gave my room to Molly, the movie room with a coach broader and softer than any bed was given to Bill, and the guest room was twins'. Bill was grumpy about me sleeping in Charlie's bed, but he also said it was better than me being alone. I was helping Molly to settle in the room and was getting some of my clothes and towels to take to Charlie's room. I knew Bill was giving Charlie the talk, while I chatted with Molly. She was looking at me with a motherly gaze.

"I always hoped Bill, and you would change your relationship, and he would make you a Weasley one day," she confessed, "I knew you two were like siblings, but after Fleur and the things she did to my son, I thought he deserved someone like you. I never took Charlie into account. At some point, we thought he wasn't destined for a relationship and totally gave up. But seeing him with you today, the way he looked at you, cared for you, I didn't even know he was capable of this. He always was a soft boy but never really cared for having someone in his life. I never even thought about this when Bill said you were to live with Charlie from now on. Charlie always did unexpected things, went to work with dragons, went to Romania, and now somehow managed to steal your heart," she said softly holding my hand. I blushed under her soft gaze, knowing she was accepting me, officially this time, into her family.

"Does he know?" she asked with an even softer voice, "about what he did to you?"

"He does," I whispered, "about rape too," I said looking at my lap. 

"Oh darling," she cried, hearing the confirmation of her suspicion for the first time, she hugged me to her chest and letting me cry a bit. 

***

I went to Charlie's room after talking with Molly for a while longer. He was reading a book half laying on his bed, lifted his eyes at me and gave me a smile. 

"Sleepy?" he asked.

"Need to shower," I said, putting the clothes to the shelves he emptied for me. I could feel him watching me and wanting to reach to me, "want to join?" I asked. 

"Aren't we taking things slow?" he asked, but I could hear the lust rising in his voice.

"We don't have to do anything. Just wash together," I said, looking at him over my shoulder, his eyes fixed on my butt, "we can do somethings if you want," I offered smiling. And he jumped to his feet standing right behind me, breath hitting my neck. 

"Are you sure? We don't have to if you don't want to. We can just cuddle," he said, hugging me, being careful not to press his groin to my butt. I knew what was awaiting me there. I pushed my bum to him, and his length met me. I giggled at his moan,

"I would hate to give you blue balls," I said laughing. He grabbed my hips, pulling me closer, rutting into me. 

"I had them for quite some time, love," he said sucking my neck, "You with your smell, that ass and curves, walking around me every time of the day," he husked, "I had to shower twice someday, cold ones I mind you."

"Bloody hell, Charles," I said, wet dripping between my legs now.

"I couldn't even wank," he said, "I knew I had to think of you to come. Nothing else, no one else could make me come, I craved you and your soft flesh. But I couldn't disrespect you like that. My dick almost fell off from icy water," he moaned. My knees were weak from the things that handsome man was moaning into my ear, how his whole body was burning my skin, how fucking hot he was. 

"Fuck me," I moaned, my core was aching to have him, the emptiness more prominent. His hands all over me. He bent me over and pulled both of our pants and underpants down. We both needed a good hard fuck. But he pushed his fingers into me massaging and stretching me. I was blind with lust, but his caring still made me warm in my heart. He softly thrust into me, waited a couple of seconds, reaching over my shoulder to kiss me, "ready?" he asked, and his mouth swallowed my "yes". And he fucked the life out of me; he was resting against my back, breath hitting my cheek. 

"Bath might be a better option?" he said, fingers brushing against my legs. 

"You put the silencing charm right?" 

"Of course I did, want my dick still attached. Also, my mom and two trouble brothers are sleeping not too far," he laughed, helping me stand. He pulled my t-shirt and bra off me, squeezing my bum. I was insecure under his gaze—my lumps, rolls and cellulite all in front of him. My belly soft and lumpy, my boobs hanging. I tried to cover and lift them with an arm, but his sweet smile stopped me. 

"You are beautiful. And voluptuous. You have the most feminine body I have had the honour to see and touch, and you just felt what it does to me," he said hands rubbing my hips. 

"You are an amazing man Charles," I whispered, never have I had someone who appreciated my body like he did, even I hated my body most of the days. 

"I have to be love, to be worthy of your love. The most beautiful, attractive and wonderful woman," he said, kissing me. 

***

I was laying against Charlie's broad chest surrounded by bubbles. He was murmuring sweet nothings at my ear as his hands massaged my thighs under the water. 

"Still sore?" he asked. 

"Just a bit," I said relaxing into him.

"Can I make it better?" he asked. 

"You already are. It is normal to feel sore after having a man in you," I said blushing, "I had worse," I said, not realising what I blurted out. He pulled me closer.

"I will murder him."

"Baby."

"I will. He will pay for everything he did to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	6. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of violence in this one. So be careful reading if you are triggered by it especially male abuse targeting women.

Charlie's love was refreshing after what I went through. His adoration and gentleness that he focused on me was something I never had. Not having the perfect figure, being the same size sometimes bigger than the boys around me mostly prevented from me to get the gentle treatment, many would act as if I was one of the boys. But Charlie, Charlie almost acted as if I was a porcelain doll, suave, caring and loving. He took some time from his job, anxious about leaving me. Even though Molly, Bill and twins told him many times that it was okay, I would be safe with them, he refused. I couldn't complain. Charlie's presence was soothing. And even though Bill was annoyed at him for stealing me too much, he was happy for the relationship. 

"Good morning," I heard Charlie's voice murmuring on my naked shoulder, dropping small kisses all over my back and neck. Warm lips were brushing my skin, his stubble scratching me.

"Morning," I whispered, turning around in his arms. We both were naked under the sheets. My boobs were softly resting on under his chest, his strong arm around my waist. His skin was much warmer than mine, and it made me instinctively move closer, like a moth to a candle, I was falling into Charles, in every meaning of the word. He pressed a small kiss to my lips, cerulean eyes shining under his ginger hair that was falling to his face. Merlin, the man was breathtaking. I still had no idea how I got this lucky. He rested his nose on mine, pressing me to his strong body. 

"I would love to have you under me right now," he whispered, his hands caressing my bum, giving my cheeks a firm squeeze and making me blush like a tomato. No matter how many times Charles had his way with me, being in his hands, being touched by him still made me giddy like a school girl noticing a man for the first time. 

"Stop," I said, pushing his shoulder softly.

"Never," he promised, dropping a soft kiss on my mouth. And the door was opened without a knock making me shriek.

"Breakfast!" Bill said, "Get your nasty hands off of her, Charles."

"Too late for that," I mumbled, Charlie's grip on my butt getting tighter. 

"William, you ever knock?" Charlie said, annoyed at his brother, trying to hide my body behind his. 

"I have seen her ribs before Charlie," he said, "seeing her bottom won't really bother me," he added exiting.

"Ribs?" Charlie murmured.

"Yeah. Long story. But he saw the bare bone and didn't throw up on me. I knew we would be best friends at that moment," I said, getting up and getting dressed. Charlie's questioning gaze following my naked body. I went downstairs as Charlie was dressing. Twins called me good morning the moment they saw me. Molly smiled and gave me a hug. The woman was hugging me and touching me more than Charlie some days. I knew she was worried but also very happy that I was with her son. She never told it, but we all knew she was planning the wedding in her head. 

"You traumatised your brother," I told Bill. He laughed at me, making me coffee.

"What about you two traumatising me? I came to Romania after months and found my best friend naked in the same bed with some arsehole."

"That's your brother William," Molly warned, "and they are beautiful together. What did you do to the poor boy?"

"He told that one time when I broke my ribs," I told taking the coffee from his hands, he laughed and pressed a kiss to my head.

"Bill! Not something to hear the moment you wake up," Molly scolded him, he laughed harder, putting his arm around my shoulders. 

"We need to find you a better man," he said, squeezing me.

"Fight me, William," Charlie said, descending from the stairs and wrapping an arm around me and pulling me to his chest. I was barely reaching his shoulders without any shoes, so I was nested between his pecks, his smell surrounding me.

***  
I was cooking with Molly, as Charlie was baking muffins. He constantly was brushing against me or helping me. 

"Let the girl breath, Charlie," Molly laughed, noticing him standing right by my side, hips touching. The muffins were already in the oven, so he was free for 15 or so minutes. He blushed at his mother's teasing. I laughed, kissing his jaw, and returning to chop the veggies. The moment I stepped out of the kitchen I heard Molly saying,

"If you are so taken by the girl, just marry her Charles."

"I will," he said surprising both me and probably Molly, who was joking. We were officially dating only for a little more than a week, and he was thinking of marriage. 

"Charlie," Molly said softly, "you two are still very fresh and,"

"She is the one. I am in love with her. And it didn't start just now or a week ago. I cherished her presence since the moment she stepped into my life. I didn't want to overstep my limit. She was in a vulnerable state, and I couldn't take advantage of that. But that night things changed between us, and I felt whole. The first time in my life, I felt like I felt whole."

***

Nights were my most favourite time, Charles would love my body for hours, touching me everywhere, fucking me in a different position every night. He touched me in places I didn't know existed, made me feel better than I could imagine feeling. He would cuddle me after a shower or bath, or if I was too spent, cleaning me. I never felt safer. He would tell me different things and stories until I fell asleep or kiss me. Days were full of Weasleys and their energy. I almost forgot why they were here in times like this. But my bubble was popped a few days later. Bill and Charlie went shopping for food and groceries. I was reading while Molly was upstairs writing letters to back home, twins were in the garden. And suddenly the door broke open, and a face I never wanted to see again was right in front of me with five I have never seen. My ex-fiance charged right into me and grabbed my hair, I was paralysed with fear, couldn't even reach my wand. Fred and George came back in, running, charging at the others, Molly was running downstairs also. The man had already smashed me into the glass coffee table, I could feel the glass shards piercing my back. My head felt dizzy, I could feel my hair getting heavier and stickier with my own blood. He was banging my head on the floor, repeatedly. I tried to push him off, make him let me go, but my vision was going black. The moment he felt me going limp, I felt his weight getting off me. But a kick into my stomach explained the reason. I passed out at some point, waking up to an inhuman roar, and the attacks on me stopped. I felt someone murmuring some spells on me. But I couldn't stay awake for any longer. 

***  
(Charlie's POV)

The moment we turned into the street, I could feel something in me, a negative evil feeling. My lousy taste grew with seeing our front door open, Bill ran inside me right behind him. And the scene we saw would haunt me for the rest of my life. My mom was duelling with a large man, who was bleeding from his head, George and Fred were fighting with three men, two were laying unconscious on the floor. But (Y/N), me sweet beautiful (Y/N), was on the floor a man twice his size on top of her kicking her, hitting her, she was laying where the glass coffee table used to be, the glass shards and battens around her, some sticking into her soft skin. Her blood was everywhere, her body, the floor and the arsehole's hands. I couldn't stop the roar ripping from my chest. Bill sent two patronuses and jumped into action. Before he could cast a spell, I jumped on the man, punching him as fast as I could. I could hear Bill casting spells to help mum than the twins. And kneeled right next to (Y/N), murmuring healing spells frantically. Mum was shooting at Fred for healing kit and some other things, as George pulled me off the man, who laid bloody and unconscious on the floor. I turned to (Y/N).

Bill hadn't moved her yet, he was checking her pulse, breathing, and eyes.

"She has a concussion," he said, voice tight with worry and guilt, "we need to call a healer. She is losing blood, but I am worried about her neck. We can't move her yet," Mum sent a Patronus just some Aurors and Kingsley entered the room. They arrested the man as Kingsley glanced at (Y/N). Mum was openly crying now, the colour left (Y/N)'s lips. I kneeled next to her, hands shaking, I was afraid to touch her. Bill had her fingers pressed to her pulse point, fear evident in his face.

I took her face in, her lower lip was split, her skin broke below her eye and brow. Her hair was wet, dark red and sticky with her blood. Her arms had a lot of glass in them, and I didn't even want to imagine the back of her body, praying none of her organs wasn't damaged. The healer came in running with 2 nurses following her. Healer kneeled right next to her and dropped some potion down her lips, one nurse next to her legs treating the wounds there. All of her clothes were deep red, painted in her blood. My stomach was turning. The bruises blossoming on her skin were like stabs in my heart. Bill came to help me up and sit me on the couch. His hand was resting on my shoulder. Merlin knows how many times he saw her at this state, Merlin knows how many times he had to stand strong for her, begging every deity to keep her alive. 

Mum has pushed some water into my hands, making me drink, still crying eyes on her. Fred and George were staying by the stairs, Kingsley standing with them. Mum took a sharp breath in, the moment the healer turned her. Thousands of glass were stapping her soft flesh. My tears started falling freely at sight: my poor girl, poor beautiful girl. 

***

She was resting in my bed, skin pale with a yellowish tint. Most of her wounds were healed with magic, but some of the deeper wounds weren't fully healed, so they were bandaged. I dressed her in my own boxers and singlet, afraid the irritate her broken and bruised skin. My precious girl, what kind of a human would do this to the perfection of a girl like this, the kindest soul, the beautiful girl. I pressed a light kiss to her forehead, afraid to hurt her. Bill came in with a sandwich pushing it in my hands.

"She will wake up," he said, voice tired but determined, "She will be okay."

"Is she?"

"She is. She is a lot stronger than she looks like. I hate to say this, but I have seen her in enough such conditions to know she will pull through it. She has you know, she has you to wake up to."

"I won't let anyone ever touch her again," I promised, "no one ever will look at her."

***

Her wounds were fully healed, broken bones left with healing crack and her bruises fading. I was wiping her body with warm water every day, I could use cleaning spells, but it made me feel better, closer to her. I knew she was asleep and probably not hear me, but I wanted her to feel me there, caring and waiting for her. Twins and Bill left after a few days, mum was staying with us until she woke up and Ginny, Ron and Hermione were joining us this evening. I washed her hair with magic and braided it in two braids by hand. I knew sometimes she felt like she was suffocating with her hair around her neck. I noticed mum watching us from the doorway as I finished with her hair. A sad smile gracing her lips.

"She looks healthier," she said, brushing her knee softly, "Have you slept Charlie?" she asked, looking at me.

"I did," I said. I slept, on the space next to her, afraid to touch her to hurt her, but hearing her breaths were calming, especially when I woke up from a nightmare of that day.

"She will wake up. She just needs some rest, darling. And he is gone now, they stripped him off of his magic and sent to Azkaban. Most of the Death Eaters are either dead, stripped of magic or in Azkaban. It will be safe for her to return, that is, of course, she will want to," she smiled at me, "she might just want to stay here."

"She has a life back there, a job," I said. Dreading the day, she would leave me. But maybe we would return together. 

"She is a writer darling. She can write from anywhere. And it is not like she needs to work. She lost a lot of family members in this war, which left her with a quite huge bank vault. Stop imagining the scenarios where she abandons you. The only negative thing in her life was that man, from now on, there is nothing that can break you apart."

***

Ginny and Hermione cried when they saw her, faded blue-yellow bruises gracing her skin, fresh scars from newly healed wounds, and bandages around her neck, ribs and wrists where her bones were broken. She looked much better now, but still, you could see the abuse she had to face. Ron just watched her with sad eyes, and I hated the realisation that they saw her in this state million times before. It wasn't a shock of a woman being abused or hurt, it was the sadness of knowing she had to go through that once again. 

"When will she wake up?" Ron asked in a soft voice, eyes focused on her beautiful face, his hand in Hermione's. 

"The healer said anytime now. She has been sleeping for almost 10 days now," mum explained. I noticed Ginny's eyes on our joined hands. Mum led Ron and Hermione downstairs to feed them, but Ginny stayed behind.

"You are in love with her," she said firmly. I turned to her, she was looking at me directly. Her face neutral but eyes shining with a guard.

"I am," I answered. She was protective of her, and I could take shit from my whole family if that meant she would be protected by all of them. 

"What are your intentions with her?"

"Anything she wants," I said. I would marry her in a heartbeat if she said she wanted to, I would take her to the moon if she asked me to. 

"Is that so?" she raised a brow, "She has been through a lot. She had to give herself up for all of us and the war. She deserves to be happy more than any of us. And if you'd hurt her in any way, you'd not only be kicked out of the family, but Bill will kill you. Or any of us really."

"I know Ginny. I would kick myself out. I love her, I swear to you, I am in love with her. And I would hurt myself before hurting her letting anything hurt her. I never felt like this before Ginny. You know me, I never was interested in any particular person or having a relationship. But the moment she stepped into my life, the moment she fell into me from the Keyport, I felt the need to have her by my side. To love her and be loved by her. After getting to know her, after spending some time with her, I couldn't imagine a day in my life without her anymore. All I could think of was that she had to be there, or I wouldn't be living."

"You might date her," she said, "but you are a dead man in your first mistake."

***

A few mornings later, I woke up with the feeling of being watched. It was still early, the light wasn't bothering me yet, and as I opened my eyes, I met (Y/N)'s (e/c) orbs. She had a soft smile on her lips, and I thought my heart stopped.

"Oh, baby," I cried, hugging her hands. I couldn't stop my tears and sobs, "Oh my dear girl, pretty little girl."

"Hi, Charlie," she whispered, my name like a blessing from her lips. Her voice hoarse, I brought her some water and tea to soften her throat.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything? Does anything hurt?"

"I am okay," she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder, "Just a bit joint pain from laying for too long. How long did I sleep?" She asked, her shorter fingers intervened with mine. Godric, I missed her touch and soft skin.

"13 days and 7 hours," I whispered in her hair. Not being able to stop myself from kissing her. 

"There is some soup in the kitchen. I will warm it and be right back," I fed her with the soup, and we drank tea together. I prepared a bath for her and washed her plump, soft body. I even scrubbed her shapely back, massaging her fresh skin where her wounds used to be. She had small silvery scars left from them, but they blended nicely with her skin colour. I wouldn't mind if they wouldn't either. As long as she wasn't in pain or hurt, I would love her, and she would be the prettiest girl. After drying her body and wrapping her hair in a towel, I massaged her whole body with skin regenerative lotion—hands lingering on her buttocks, sides and mound. My eyes glued to the soft curves of her tits one curving a millimetre higher than the other, nipples soft and relaxed. I loved her tits, I loved her whole body. But especially her tits. They were larger than I was used to seeing and were gently curved downside in a natural way. I loved their softness, femininity and naturality. Her whole body was screaming "woman!" and I felt drunk even when I saw a part of her skin. Stretch marks were covering her hips, belly and upper arms. I loved the way her curves were too voluminous to fit in her skin. Fucking hell woman, I murmured in my mind, trying not to get hard. She just woke up, and I couldn't even kiss her properly until she was fully healed. 

I helped her knickers, soft bra and a cotton dress with a loose cut and down to elbow sleeves. I dried her hair and put in a messy bun.

"Aren't you looking like a dream?" I whispered, kissing her neck.

"Well, Mr Weasley, can't say you aren't," she smiled, putting her arms around my neck. Feeling her body leaning into me, after watching her motionless for days.

"Everyone is awake probably," I said, noticing the small morning noises, "Ginny, Ron and Hermione are here. Twins and Bill had to leave for other Death Easter. The bastard is gone to Azkaban, stripped off of his magic," I sais trying to reassure her. She just gave me a small kiss, and we went to move downstairs to meet everyone. 


	7. A Little Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A piece of love and quiet.

Mum screamed when she saw (Y/N) awake and walking, she ran to hug her, and for a moment, I thought she would break her. Ginny and Hermione ran to us too and jumped on her, thank Merlin Ron was a lot more gentle, aware of his strength. I tucked her back under my arm after everyone had the chance to greet and talk to her. She still was a tad bit weak but looked ethereal. Even the faded bruises and scarred skin could not hinder her beauty. Ginny and Ron were playing mini Quidditch at the back yard, and Hermione was reading on the sofa next to us. (Y/N) was leaning against my chest, her hand pressed against my heart. 

"When are you returning to your dragons?" she whispered, pretty doe eyes looking up to face me, a small part of her hair falling into her face. She looked so innocent, like an angel. I pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I am not sure."

"Charlie," she whispered, worry painting her face, "you know that you don't have to babysit me, right?"

"It is not about that," I whispered. It really wasn't I knew she was safe, I knew even if I wasn't there an army of Weasleys were. But, also being with her changed the way I saw things. I wasn't as young as I was when I started this job, by no means was I old, I was barely 30, but I was tired of acting like a reckless lad. I wanted something more of life; I wanted a life with her. And not to drag her from one place to another, without a normal day. I could keep being a dragonologist back at home, also make her happy.

"Then what is it darling?" she asked, brushing my hair behind my ear, her soft fingertips brushing my cheeks. She could ask me anything right now, even the moon, and I would give her that. I pressed a small kiss to her nose, knowing it would make her giggle. 

"I think I want to return home," I said softly, "If you want. I want to be with you and spend the rest of my days with you. We could buy a house wherever you want."

"But Charlie, you love dragons and the sanctuary."

"I love you more. And the idea of having a life with you."

"We can have a life here," she said, hands running through my hair, making me lean into her touch, "We can stay here. I can write here. And you'll be closer to the dragons."

"I think I had my fill with them," I confessed, "I love them I really do. But the idea of having a life with you, having a home, maybe starting a family in a few years," I said not being able to control my blush at the thought of her swollen belly full of my babies, Merlin, she would look so hot. Her femininity and curves were already making me think of bending her over the closest thing and pound into her warm sweet cunt. Imagining her even curvier, more feminine and fertile, Godric help me when times comes I'll have to stick my dick into a bucket of ice every hour of the day. 

"We can still have all of those here if you want Charlie," she said, "This is your dream job, you worked your whole life for this. I would hate to take it away from you."

"You wouldn't be taking anything away from me. You'll be giving me the whole universe. And I will still have my job. Ministry has been asking for me to return and be the head of the Dragon Research and Restraint Bureau at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I'll love the job; they have been asking me to take the position for some time now."

"Why accept it now?"

"I won't be lonely. It is easy to have no one to return to here, it is a foreign place to me, and I can blame my loneliness to being a foreigner. But back in England, to return to an empty house every day, in a country I call home. I was afraid of that, afraid to realise how lonely I am. So I was delaying it and delaying to accept that I am a lonely man. But I am not anymore. I have the prettiest girl in the world by my side, to share my life and call as home. I am not afraid to return any more," small tears gathered in her pretty eyes. 

"Oh, Charlie," she whispered, hugging me to her soft body. I inhaled her scent in, relishing the feeling of her presence, "you are such a beautiful man, from inside out. If you want to, if you really want to, we can do that. We can return back to England. I have a family house, mansion really, we can stay there for a while, if you want. I would love to have a life with you," I was just leaning to kiss her, but mum returned and noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Sweets, are you alright? What have you done to the poor girl Charles?"

"We are coming home, mum," I said, and she shrieked with happiness, tears gathering at her own eyes. 

***

We decided to stay a little bit longer in Romania until she was fully healed. But mum and the others already left, to prepare (Y/L/N) mansion and give us some space. She was almost healed, but lazying at home, escaping from real life, losing ourselves in each other was too sweet to give up yet. I would wake up to her beautiful face, her sleeping naked in my arms, soft flesh against my rougher one. I could never stop myself from eating her sweet cunt out to wake her up and fuck her while she still was half asleep, making an orgasm to wake her up. I would always be rewarded with kisses and love bites. I enjoyed watching her move around the house clad in my t-shirt and some knickers, braless tits spilling down her chest, the soft curve of her stomach visible from the t-shirt and her arse plump as ever. It was a bad habit, and Merlin help me get a hold of myself when someone would visit me, but I could stop myself from slapping or squeezing her bum whenever she was withing my reach. She would always giggle and tap back my arse or hipbone. 

"You are so beautiful," I murmured, watching her watching the sunset from the balcony, a cup of tea in her hand. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and rested my chin on her round shoulder, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

"Not as beautiful as you Weasley," she murmured, holding the hand that rested against the soft flesh of her tummy. 

"You are a goddess," I said, biting her collar bone. The feel of her soft ass against my groin was making me grow hard. She noticed this and pressed back harder, making me groan in her ear. She giggled softly.

"You little minx, you know exactly what you are doing," I said, biting her pulse point.

"How can I say no to you, Charlie," she moaned.

"I love you," I whispered, pulling her knickers down, her ass bare in the evening air, so damn supple. I took the cup she was holding and put it on the side, I bent her over the railing softly, careful to not let the metal hurt her smooth flesh. She looked so perfect, ass bare, torso covered with my shirt, hair in a messy bun, her small hands tight around the railing. I pulled my underwear down, my dick already hard and leaking with precum. As I was rubbing myself with one hand, I was entering between her already wet lips, teasing her entrance, massaging her. Afraid to hurt her if I rushed. When I decided that she was wet enough, I pushed into her softly—groaning at the velvety feeling and warmth of her. I could die at this moment, never in my life had anyone or anything made me feel better. I pulled her back, wrapping an arm around her middle, softly thrusting into her. Her shoulder bones pushed into my chest, her belly tight with pleasure. Small whimpers were leaving her lips, mine firmly pressed to her neck, sucking, biting, groaning into her skin. I slipped my other hand between her thighs and started rubbing her little nub, making her moan louder. I couldn't last any longer. I couldn't last any longer when she was this soft, warm, erotic. I felt her clamping around me, and I let go a few seconds after her. 

She was almost boneless, knees shaking, and held her up. 

"Fuck sweet girl," I said, bruising her lips with a kiss.

"We can't do that back in England," she said.

"What?"

"Fuck in a balcony, open for anyone to see. People know us there, Charlie," I just laughed at her shyness. 

"Don't worry sweet girl," I promised, "No one else is allowed to see you as I do. You and I are forever. You know that."


	8. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New home, new life and happiness.

(Y/L/N) Mansion was massive but mostly empty of life. The only rooms that radiated of life and warmth were the living room, the library, (Y/N)'s room, kitchen and gardens. (Y/N) was a creature of habit; she had the small routines that she followed, mostly unaware. I was watching her from the table at the library. I took down all and every book on dragons and was studying them before starting my job at Ministry. She was just outside the window, in the gardens, cleaning the leaves and planting new plants and flowers. She looked beautiful under the rays of the sun, one of my t-shirts tucked in her linen shorts. Her soft thick thighs on display, hands dirty hair in a soft bun. I loved watching her, who wouldn't, she was beautiful. I got on my feet and stretched my limbs, making my ways over the pretty woman who was being washed by the evening sun. She was focused on the task at her hands, and she didn't notice my approaching. Well, until I put my arms around her body and lifted her up, she gave a shriek of fear and turned in my arms and slapped my chest. I was laughing at the pout adorning her lips. 

"Hello, my love," I laughed, pressing kisses to her face, "how are you?"

"Terrified, thanks to someone."

"Want me to cuddle you until you feel better? Or kiss you, all over your body?" I asked, squeezing her hips. 

"No, dragon boy," she teased, "There won't be any kisses. You scared the shit out of me," she said as I pulled her closer to my chest, her heavy tits pressed to me. I kissed her head, squeezing her sides to tickle her. 

"My hands are dirty," she said, "I don't want to smudge you."

"I like it when you are dirty; I thought you knew that."

"Don't you have books to study?" she asked, one brow lifted. I pulled her towards the garden sofa, sitting and pulling her to my lap. She tried to slide next to me, but I held her back, to sit on my lap. I knew she was worried about her weight. I knew she thought she was crushing me, but I enjoyed having her on top of me. She was a solid weight, and yes, she weighed more than some women. But I never thought of it as a negative or positive thing; it was just a number just a fact. And it always gave comfort, to feel her body on top of me, especially after she got hurt, it relaxed me, reminded me she was okay and she was here.

"I studied," I said, feeling like a schoolboy talking about his homework, "and got bored. I decided to take a break. It was hard not to," I confessed, "a gorgeous woman, with her legs all-out, was doing all these bendings and walkings around, I couldn't deny the pull."

"You fucked me this morning Charles," she said, that I did. She was barely awake when I started nibbling on her skin, teasing her little nub. She always was so responsive to my touch, awake or not; she loved being loved, and I loved worshipping her. 

"I can never fuck you enough, or kiss you enough, or hold you enough," I murmured pressing kisses to her arms.

"You are so needy," she chastised, turning on my lap, straddling me. 

"If you had you in your life, you'd be needy too," I said, leaning to kiss her lips softly. I could taste the saltiness of her sweat on her upper lip, which was highly erotic, reminding me all the times I licked and kissed her skin after making love for hours after she was spent, voice hoarse from screaming and moaning. 

"What are you going to do when you return to your job?" she asked, brushing her fingers across my cheek. 

"Miss you, and eat you out the moment I step into this house?" I suggested, I enjoyed watching the blush covering her cheeks at the thought. She loved it when I spent time between her legs. Licking her, kissing her, sucking her clit, drinking her juices as she screamed my name. 

"We need to sterilise you at some point; this is not normal," she said, making me laugh, and squeeze her butt cheeks.

"You love my dick, especially when it's pounding into you," I laughed, planting kisses into her neck, "almost as much as you love me," I pushed my nose into her jaw, breathing in her sweet smell. 

"You are such a spoiled boy, Weasley; you have no manners left," she scolded me, with a small smile on her lips.

"Want to teach me some manners?" I winked, and she roller her pretty eyes.

"You know Bill is visiting in a few hours, right?" she asked, hands rubbing my shoulders, "I know he approves this relationship but not sure he would want to find us naked in the middle of sex."

"He is just jealous you spend more time with me, and he sees his best friend less," I shrugged. I could accept that I indeed was needy and possessive of her. I liked holding her, always having a hand on her body. Seeing her half-dead, knowing all the things he did to her, how he hurt her, made me feel scared of losing her, of her getting hurt. Bill was both irritated at this and glad of it. She curled into me, head resting on my shoulder, her bum popping as she was leant forward. 

"Got tired, baby?" I asked, her eyes half-open, eyelashes almost touching her cheeks, I kissed her damp forehead small hairs pressed there. 

"A bit, the sun affects me, you know," she murmured. I hugged her closer, "Let's take a shower and nap some until Billy boy comes," I whispered. She has been in the garden since after breakfast, and the heat wasn't helping her. 

"No, shower with you always ends in sex," she whispered, "and I am too tired. Also, I need to prepare something for Bill."

"I will bake a pie; you go sleep," I whispered, how could I say no to her.

***

"Bill!" I heard (Y/N) scream as she opened the door, and Bill's laugh. I went to the door and saw them hugging like they haven't seen each other in years. I loved their bond, I loved their friendship, but still, she was mine. Bill put her arm around her shoulders and greeted me with a clap on the back.

"Is he treating you well? Or should I kick him out?" Bill asked, walking to the living room with her under his arm. They sat next to each other as I brought the tea and pies, Bill was watching me even when he was talking with (Y/N). He knew we decided to live together, and I didn't even bother looking for a place for myself. 

"He is good," she said winking at me, "needs a bit manners, but still I like living with him."

"Just send me Patronus, and I'll be here to kick him out," Bill said playfully glaring at me.

"Wouldn't you like that," I mumbled, and he smirked. 

"I know you two are visiting mum next week, but you need to be prepared," he said thoughtfully. I had a few opinions on why.

"For what?" she asked, turning to Bill.

"Well, you know mum's dream is to marry us all to gain new daughters and grandchildren. You already are like a daughter to her, with or without your knobhead boyfriend. But she wants to make that official. And thinking I almost got married and she loved planning the wedding even though she hated Fleur, she set her sights on you two. So expect a lot of side remarks, hints and encouragements about engagement, marriage and children."

"I thought Ginny and Harry were close to that," I said. I wanted to marry (Y/N), hell I would marry her the moment she hinted a yes, in the dead of the morning, middle of the night, now even. But I knew she was uncomfortable with the idea of marriage, not with marriage with me but the marriage itself. Her parents didn't have the best one who made her doubtful of marriage and love. And the fake engagement, the time she spent with that arsehole didn't help. We were good at love part, and at some point, we would get better in marriage part, but we didn't have any rush. My admission on marrying her a weeks ago probably fired my mother's desire to put her into a wedding dress, which I would be ripping apart the moment the wedding ended. 

"You are sacrificing your 18-year-old sister?" (Y/N) said laughing. 

"She threatened me with cutting my balls off. I am okay to send her to Potter, and his balls are in danger. It's for your advantage, doll; you love my balls," I winked at her and gained a growl from Bill as he threw me a pillow.

"She'll have to say goodbye, cause I will be ripping them in a minute," he warned me.

"And you are barely 23; I am not letting you marry the 30-year-old before we are sure he is worthy of you, which I doubt," he said, kissing the side of her head.

"I am 27!" I protested, "You, on the other hand, are 30 in a year. And if I remember correctly, Fleur and (Y/N) were born in the same year."

"Fleur doesn't count; she tricked him," she defended Bill. She was protective of him as he was of her. 

"And I don't count as a 30-year-old, before he is," I said, pointing Bill. 

"Oh, is your age a sensitive issue, Charles?" she teased, "Afraid of not being a lad you once were?"

"I am still a lad," I defended myself, "and there are only five years between us; you are not much younger."

"She is much younger and will be young for quite some years, you on the other hand," Bill teased annoying me further, "I managed to talk her out of the grandchildren idea, as your body has been through enough and needed rest for some more time. But she will at least press for engagement. So prepare your excuses."

***

(Y/N) was laying on my chest, naked and sweaty. I just laid back after cleaning her cunt from both of our liquids. My hands were massaging her lower back and thighs, as I was aware, I went a bit harder than usual. Her hair was held up on a loose bun as she was hot from the sex, my body heat and goddamn summer. The room was cooled with a simple spell, but the humidity in the air was still prominent. I pressed a kiss to her soft hair, hugging her closer to my body, loving the way her skin was pressed tightly against mine. Her touch always calmed me, and having her totally naked and impossibly close, made me feel in heaven. I loved sex with her, what man wouldn't, but moments like these where it was just two of us, sharing heat, the air, our bodies, these moments were to die for. 

"I love you, sweet girl," I murmured, she lifted her doe eyes and leaned up to kiss me, I met her lips halfway pushing my tongue into her mouth. She moaned softly, biting my lower lip.

"I love you too, dragon boy," she whispered.

"Are you worried? About this weekend?" I asked.

"Not really. Your family has been in my life far longer than you have. I am not worried about spending time with them."

"About the idea of marriage. You know my mum. At some point, she tried to fix you and Bill. She is determined to make you a Weasley to a point where she would divorce my dad and marry you herself after forcing me and all my siblings," I joked.

"Are you?" she asked me softly, "Worried about marriage?"

"I'm not. We can get married to the moment you want to. With or without a wedding, with or without telling my family, doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you and I will be getting married."

"Your mother would kill you, and probably me. If we married secretly and wouldn't do a wedding."

"She would. But even that wouldn't matter much. You would be mine. That's all that I care about."

"I am already yours, aren't I?"

"Of course you are, as I am yours completely, body and soul. But from a legal point of view, it would be a different level of being each other's."

"It would be," she mumbled sleepily. 

"Do you want to? Get engaged?" I asked her softly, just to hear her opinion.

"With you? Why not? If it calms Molly, we could get engaged. We would just take our time with the marriage part. It wouldn't really change anything. We still would be living together, living our daily lives, but with a new title."

"I would love to call you my fiance," I admitted. Merlin, I would love to. To call her my future wife officially, to parade her around, making sure every man whoever dares to look at her would see that she was mine. 

"Then we could tell your mum we were thinking about it, to make her happy and us of course."

***

I needed a ring, not some any ring, the best prettiest ring to propose with. I owled Bill telling him to help me with ring shopping, as he knew her longer and would know things about her taste, and I also was scared of getting something similar to her fake engagement ring, remind her of the bad times. And as I never saw it, I needed someone who did. I also messaged George to spend the day with her while Bill and I would be busy. George honestly was the best option as Bill would be with me all day. Ginny would be too excited, Ron too awkward knowing where we were and Percy, in general, was not an option as he had the most formal relationship with her and she would get suspicious if Percy suddenly decided to spend the day with her hanging out. George had a visible soft spot for her, especially after she saved Fred's life. Also, he was one of the most sentimental of us all and watching her getting abused for months probably just grew his love and protectiveness on her. They also were similar in many ways, but loving their peace but also spending all their times with people they loved. George asked me the exact places, Bill and I would be going so he could take her to different places. 

She was wearing a dark red wrap dress that reached her knees that had a slit in the middle that showed a bit more than her knees, and a V-neck that showed collar bones. A wrap was tightly circling her waist, revealing her curves. Her hair loose and soft. She had a small amount of makeup on her face, which I didn't like much, she looked divine without it, but I didn't mind the makeup as long as it made her happy and confident, but the lipstick. I hated lipsticks. She never let me kiss when she had lipstick. Which meant lipstick was the enemy. But I couldn't deny the effect the red lipstick on her pouty lips had on me. I watched her brush her eyelashes with mascara and painted her lips red. It was a short routine, but she looked much more womanly and beautiful. Thank Merlin it was my own brother who was taking her out; I would go crazy not being there to glare at all the men who would ogle her. 

We heard George apparating to the living room and went to greet him. He gave both of us a hug and offered (Y/N) his arm, George and Fred were the tallest of all family, they reached couple inches above me, around 6' 3'' and (Y/N) was almost a foot shorter than him, even with her kitten heels on, she barely reached his shoulders. George winked at me, knowing what I was going to do after they left and they apparated. I took a deep breath and went to get dressed, 15 minutes later, Bill apparated inside. 

"So you decided to marry my sister," he said, leaning to a wall. 

"I am your brother, by blood," I laughed.

"We both have four more brothers; we can do without being each others' brothers. She still is my sister. And you are the knobhead who decided he could marry her."

"Are you going to stop me, William?"

"Stop you? No. Torture you for the rest of my life, and make sure you treat her like a queen? Yes."

"I can live with that," I admitted, "and we need to find a ring. Today. Because I can't wait any longer."

"Did you two talked about it?" He asked after we apparated to Diagon Alley, "Is she okay with the engagement?"

"Yeah, we talked last night. As long as we spend some time engaged, and not hurry to get married, she is okay. Also, she wanted to calm down mum a bit."

"Clever lass she is. I will hint mum to prepare an engagement party for the two of you, so her wedding organiser urges will calm down."

After a long time of looking for rings, we found the perfect one. It was a rose gold ring with a seafoam green sapphire pear-shaped stone in the centre. It looked beautiful and elegant, just like her. I felt excited, giddy even, the velvet box in my pocket reminded me of the reason constantly. 

"So how are you going to propose?" Bill asked.

"At home. She would hate that kind of public attention, so doing it in a crowded place is not okay for me. I know she wants to but still would hate to put any kind of pressure on her just because there are many people."

"That's a good idea those type of proposals always bothered me. It should be something intimate, not a show for some strangers. Knowing you, I am not sure I want to know what you are planning," Bill admitted and after bidding me farewell and reminding me to be good to (Y/N), he apparated back to his house as I did back to ours. He was right about not wanting to know how I would be proposing as it involved a lot of making out, me between her legs eating her out and making love to her pretty body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! Also I am open for requests!


	9. Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step further.

I was cooking dinner, waiting for (Y/N) to return. The wine I was hiding for a special moment, cooling. The ring heavy in my pocket, making me giddy and fidgety. I heard her apparating inside with a swosh,

"Charlie, baby?" she called, her steps soft against the hardwood, "There you are," she said, wrapping her arms from behind me. Hands sprawled on my stomach. I felt her soft body pressed to my sturdier one. Her flesh gentle and pleasant against mine. 

"How was your day?" I asked, pulling her hand to my lips, planting little smooches on her smooth skin. 

"It was fun," she said against my back, "Georgie took me to a new park he discovered, and we had a little picnic. We should go there sometime, it is a smaller one but has a lovely pond in the middle with ducks and swans. We also went to a muggle joke shop. I think your mum will have a fit this weekend," she giggled. Oh, my mother was to have a fit but a different one. 

"Sound nice," I said, pulling her to my side, to wrap an arm around her round form. She raised herself on her tiptoes, and I leaned down to catch her lips. Still warm from the summer sun, still smelled like fresh air. 

"What did you do Charlie?" she asked, wrapping her arms around my waist, resting a chin on my chest. She looked so cute when she was cuddly like this. I couldn't deny the girl's sex appeal, especially her effect on me, but she also was the debonaire little creature. Her youthfulness shone through her (E/C) orbs. Her features feminine yet soft and round. Such a fit bird she was. I squeezed her bum softly, I wanted to go rougher, but we still had time. Later tonight, I would be a lot more intenser. We still had time tonight and the rest of our lives. There was no need to rush. I also loved caressing her soft flesh, enjoying the suppleness of her form.

"I spent some time with Billie," I said, turning off the stove. 

"Hungry baby girl?" I asked, nudging her with my hip. 

"A bit," she said. And with a flick of my wand, the table was ready. I pulled the wine out as she carried the glasses. 

"You have a look in your eyes, Weasley," she said, investigating gaze on her stunning face, "What's up with you?"

"Well, I am having dinner with the most gorgeous bird I have ever met, can't blame a man getting excited," I laughed, earning footsie. Her toes sliding up my calf. She knew how to interrogate a man, especially me. 

"Would I believe that?" she cocked a brow, and her toes went higher, slipping up my inner thigh. Blimey, things were not going as planned. I was supposed to seduce her, not the other way around. My pants already were tighter than they were supposed to be. I held her foot to stop her from going further, and she gave me a cheeky smile.

"Come here, baby girl," I whispered, as she stood up, and made her way to me, I pulled her to myself and let her straddle me. I rubbed her shoulders, arms and hips. She planted her core right on top of my cock and made me moan.

"What's up with you dragon boy," she said, grinding on me softly. I grabbed her hips, pulling her down, her weight relief to my ache. 

"I love you. You know that?" I asked, kissing her neck softly, sucking on her pulse point, "I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you, not waking up next to you, not being able to hold you like this."

"I love you too, Charlie," she said, her hands combing my hair softly. Her adoration was more upfront than her lust, and the tender moment between us was a mix of passion and love. One of her hands cupped my cheek, thumb brushing my cheekbone, planting kisses on my jaw, cheeks and nose, "more than anything."

"More than Bill?" I tried.

"Debatable," she teased, "Also Bill is not a thing. He is a person," she said, pocking my cheek. 

"Saucy lass you are," I said, tickling her softly. 

"I love you," she repeated, pulling me into her lips. Wine zesting her lips. I moaned into her mouth, soft and wet lips.

"Marry me?" I whispered in her lips, fishing the ring from my pocket, "Marry me, sweet girl?" I asked, and she nodded diving into my lips once more. I pushed the ring into her finger and stood up with her in my arms, her thick thighs around my hips.

"We need to christen this engagement, don't you think?" I said, carrying her to our bedroom. She was kissing my neck and collarbone. I threw her onto the bed, vanishing both of our clothes. Leaving her in her emerald satin teddy, sides covered with black lace. 

"Fuck baby girl," I whispered, "You were in this around my brother all day? Did you fucking know I was going to propose?"

"Propose? No. But I had a feeling you were planning something. Wanted to surprise?" She murmured, pulling me by my neck, letting me cup her bum, squeeze her cheeks. 

"I will destroy you," I promised, "I will make sure you aren't walking tomorrow."

My hands were all over her voluptuous body, hers pressing into my chest, scratching my back. I got rid off the teddy in seconds, no matter how pretty she looked, I needed her naked. I slid off the bed, parting her legs, gaining access to minge. Her soft lips shining with her need, I couldn't wait after pressing small kisses to her inner thighs, pubic bone and soft pooch of her belly. I licked the soft flesh around her clitoris. She was wriggling under me, shifting her hips, trying to place my tongue on where she needed the most. I loved teasing her. I loved when she was desperate for me to eat her out, shag her. I moved to her little bean, sucking on it, grazing my teeth against it. I knew it was getting too much for her, so I moved lower to lap on her lower lips. Lapping on her juices that were gushing out of her, her sweet, tangy taste covering my tastebuds. I couldn't stop the moan escaping my throat, Merlin, was she wet. I moved back to her clit, knowing she was ready to come. And with soft little kisses and suck, she came, shaking, screaming and whimpering. As her legs relaxed on my shoulders, I pressed a kiss to her mound and moved up. Her brows were lifted from her orgasm, lips parted, chest heaving with, tits spilling all over. I pressed open-mouthed kisses to her shoulders, collarbones, her upper chest and neck. She reached to my dick, and I pushed her hand off, I loved it when she sucked me when she let me fuck her mouth. But, if I could choose between her sucking me and me thrusting into her cunt while kissing her lips, it always would be the second. And I wanted to ravish her tonight.

"Charlie," she moaned, nails scratching my abdomen softly. 

"Tonight is about devouring you, baby," I whispered, "You won't be able to walk tomorrow. You are my fiance now. I need to make you enravished."

"I need you," she moaned, pulling me to her lips, kissing me with hunger, pushing her tits into my chest. I flipped her to her side, pushing my leg between hers, lifting her leg up. She curled herself into me, her head resting on my shoulder, my lips attached on her neck. I pushed into her from behind her, an arm around her thick middle, cupping one of her tits, plunging into her heat, her plush ass against my hips. It didn't take long before both of us reached our heights, and she shivered in my arms as she rode the aftershocks of her orgasm. 

"You good, darling?" I asked, kissing her naked back. She nodded, throat raw from moans and screams. I peppered her heated salty skin, calming her down. 

"Thinking of walking tomorrow?" I joked, and she giggled. 

I curled beside her after cleaning both of us and bringing her water and orange juice. She snuggled into my chest, fingers brushing the small patch of hair in the middle of my chest. I put an arm around her curvaceous form, resting my hand on her love handle, just a few minutes ago I was grabbing it to push myself harder into her heat.

"I love you, fiance," I whispered. An odd feeling of pride filling my chest, as the coldness of the ring band was cooling my skin where she touched me, "Blimey, I can't believe you said yes."

"Of course I was going to say yes, Charlie. I was going to spend the rest of my life with you, with or without a ring," she murmured into my peck, "Amazing taste by the way," she complimented.

"Bill helped," I confessed, she lifted her gaze to meet mine, with a little twinkle in her eyes.

"You asked Bill to help? Did the world turn upside down? Did you hit your head?"

"Sod off, lass," I said, tickling her side softly, "He knows you. He knows what you like, and at some point, he has to act like my brother too."

***

She was doing her hair, dressed in an ecru long sleeve sateen maxidress with a plunging neckline, that wrapped around her upper half. She looked like an angel, angel curved in sins. The dress tight around her waist, showing her curves much sharper. A simple braid was adorning her soft hair. 

"How do I look?" she asked, turning to me. I knew she was excited as the ring shined on her finger. We were to announce our engagement today. 

"Ravishing," I whispered, planting a lingering kiss right below her ear, "delicious," I continued to under her jaw, inhaling the scent of her clean skin, "Irie," I finished, swallowing her lips in mine. 

"Do you really want to go to your mother's house with a boner?" she asked, pushing me with a hand on my peck.

"Offering a quickie?" I asked, wiggling my brows at her, earning a giggle from her honeyed lips.

"Offering to go to the Burrow, before you get a tad bit too excited," she said, tapping my bum.

***

My mother greeted us with a hug, mine much shorter than (Y/N)'s. 

"Look how pretty you are, dear," she said, squeezing her tighter, couldn't disagree really. She was pretty, gorgeous even.

"Hello, Molly," she said, hugging my mum back. 

"Did you two settled, alright?" she asked, leading us to the living room, "Do you need anything?"

"Not really, Molly, thank you," she said kindly. I was holding her hand in mine, my fingers covering the ring, careful not to give surprise out prematurely. Although both George and Bill knew and gave us suggestive glances as they hugged us welcome. No one questioned my constant hold on her as at this point. The whole family was aware of how clingy I was when it came to her. She would give me a sweet smile whenever I would squeeze her hand.

"Look at how sweet you two look," Mum cooed, as we were sharing a loveseat, her head resting on my arm as we listened to Ginny and Ron talking about their last match. One of her legs over the other, her foot on the air, brushing against my calf. It was after lunch, and we all were full and happy—the late summer warmth surrounding us. I could feel my mum's glances at us. I knew she knew something was up. But I also knew she would give us time, just for (Y/N)'s sake. I already tortured her long enough, acting as if everything was ordinary. I nudged her hip, and she nodded. Bill sat straighter, knowing what was coming.

"So," I said, "(Y/N/N) and I have an announcement," I said, planting a kiss to the back of her hand. My mum was clutching her chest, eyes wide with expectation and excitement.

"We are engaged" (Y/N) said, and my mother gave out a skirl, the woman loved weddings.

"Arthur! Arthur bring champagne! Arthur!" my mum was running around and whisking her wand. Ginny jumped into us, hugging the life out of my fiance. My fiance. After everyone gave us their hugs and congratulations, which were mostly given to her, while I stood next to her, to catch her if my self throwing siblings made her lose her balance, Bill came to stand next to us. An arm around (Y/N)'s back,

"So, sister in law, huh?" he asked, pushing her hip with his. 

"Like you didn't know?" she asked, squeezing his wrist. 

"Of course I knew, do you think he would dare to ask you to marry him, without my consent?" he asked, pulling me under his free arm. 

***

Engaged life wasn't much different, except that the possessive feeling I felt whenever the light hit the ring on her finger. Mum was over the moon, whenever we visited her or she visited us, she would highlight the fact that she was her future daughter in law. I couldn't remember the last time I heard her call (Y/N) by her name. She would call her either daughter or my fiance. I knew she was secretly planning the wedding with detail, but with Bill's persuasion, she did not mention it. The work at the ministry was also amazing, I didn't work with dragons directly, but still, I enjoyed the work. The best part still was to return home to (Y/N). I got so used to seeing her all day. I got so used to hold her all day, the first week of the job was hell. Every time I got a break, I would long for her existence next to mine. At 27, I was like a toddler separating from his mother for the first time. But the separation made me love her even more. I would get a lot clingier the moment I stepped inside. Thank Merlin, she loved the physical touch and being touched, and was willing to cuddle me all day, or this relationship would be doomed. She still was in between jobs, writing some articles for journals once in a while, reading all day. 

There was a Ministry ball, and I never felt this excited to attend any kind of event in my whole life. It was the first official event that I would flaunt her in my arm. She was wearing a bootle green fallen shoulder midi pencil dress with Bardot neck, wrap front and boned top. Her right shoulder totally open, collar bones and the soft skin of her upper chest visible. The dress tighter around her waist, hugging her curves, displaying her ass. The slit behind her dress reaching higher than her knees, giving a glimpse of her thighs. Shoulder blades peeking from the low neckline of her dress—black high heels adorning her feet, pushing her bum higher. Ballerina bun holding her hair up, opening her neck to the world, I was giving a battle not to go and suck on her neck, leaving hickeys to show everyone. Dark red lipstick making her look like a sin. 

"Ready love?" she asked, turning to me. Fuck, she looked gorgeous. 

"You look beautiful," I whispered, she giggled softly, blushing at the compliment. 

"Well, my fiance, is quite handsome, I should keep up, shouldn't I?" she asked, caressing my jaw. 

"I could never keep up to your beauty," I said, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder, her smell making my head spin. 

***

The ball was going great, almost great, except the knobs eyeing (Y/N). My arm was firmly planted on her waist, my lips brushing against hers every once in a while. I hated how those arseholes dared to look at her, to ogle her like they had any rights to do so. I was her bloody fiance, and I sometimes felt like I was overstepping lines when I would look at her without her noticing. She must have noticed my discomfort, as her hands rested on my chest, her front softly touching mine,

"Charlie baby?" she whispered, making me focus on her rather than all the males.

"I don't like men," I said. And she gave a laugh, pulling my chin down to kiss my lips softly,

"Should I not like women, too?" she asked softly.

"What?" I asked, what did women had to do with the disrespectful arseholes who thought they could harass her with their unworthy eyes. 

"A lot of them have been fixing my fiance with looks and all," she said, hands brushing my hair back, "Glaring at me."

"Who dares to!" I started but was pulled back right into her sweet mouth.

"That's not the point, baby. The point is, the people can look, judge and not like us being together. But, it does not define or affect our relationship. I love you, and all the men in the world together cannot change this. Ignore them. All of them. Just focus on me; focus on us. We are having fun, aren't we?" she asked, and I nodded, "Then let's keep having fun. Dance with me Weasley," she said, pulling me to the middle of the Ballroom. And everything was better. She was in my arms, twirling, dancing, laughing. And no one else mattered, no one else existed except her and me. 


	10. Engaged Lİfe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the engaged life with my Charlie boy. Some smut, as always, and fluff, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (P/C) as in pussy colour because not every pussy is porn pink, and it is totally normal. Sorry to burst anyone's unrealistic female body standards, you can cry over the corner.

I was calling (Y/N) my fiance for more than three months now, and it still made my heart beat faster, my chest swell with pride. The girl was beautiful as ever, figure full, eyes shiny. It was our date night, and we decided to go to a muggle restaurant and watch a muggle movie. She was in a tight pair of jeans that highlighted her plump round bum and a black silk tank top, a beige cardigan covering her bare shoulders. Merlin, the woman, was magnificent. Her soft (H/C) hair pinned on top of her head, a rosy lipstick was covering her plump lips. 

"You make leaving this house harder every single time," I said, pulling her to myself by her round hips. She giggled, resting her hands on my chest. Her blunt fingernails were scratching, drawing small shapes. 

"You are such a flatterer Charles," she said, pressing a kiss to my jaw, rubbing off the lipstick stain seconds later, "Always know what to say, to make a girl putty in your hands."

"I like it when you are putty in my hands," I murmured, hands kneading the soft, supple flesh of her tummy and sides, "And believe it or not, you are the only girl who gets putty in my hands, the only girl I would want to get my hands on," I whispered. It wasn't a lie. I had been intimate with women previously, but, it was more of a sexual, physical need than me needing that particular person. But, with (Y/N) in my life, after I got to feel what it feels like loving her, being loved by her, a hunger that only her round form could satisfy, only her sweet lips could sate had begun. The sex, the kisses, the physical intimacy was not about sexual or physical need anymore; it was about me needing her and only her. 

"Such a lackey, Weasley," she said, tapping my bum.

***

The movie theatres always amazed me. They were strangely aesthetic and cosy. We were in a double seat, my arm around her round shoulders, her side resting against my chest, head lolled to my shoulder. She took off her cardigan, which left her arms, shoulders, and upper chest bare to my touch and caresses—giving me the chance to feel the heat of her skin any time I wanted to. The movie was a romantic one. I didn't really catch the name or the story, too distracted with the picturesque goddess in my arms. Her smell tickling my nose, her soft existence making my heart burst with love. Sometimes, when I couldn't stop my mind from thinking of her times at her mission, I couldn't understand. I couldn't fathom how someone would ever want to hurt someone as delicate as her. How could a person think of harming this divine creature? She was the purest, most beautiful creature in this world. No human, muggle or wizard, shouldn't even think of hurting her, not when she was this perfect. With these thoughts in mind, I pressed a long kiss to her forehead, inhaling the smell of her shampoo lingering in her hair.

"Watch the film, Charlie," she whispered, her hand flat on my thigh. 

"I have a better view, thank you," I said, the yellow light of the screen illuminated on her (S/C) face, making her features beautiful in much different way. She giggled softly. Her arms found their way around my waist, her cheek flat against my sternum, her solid weight resting on me. I tightened my hold on her and decided to at least watch the left part of the film. A love story that couldn't even compete with my feeling to the divinity in my arms.

***

Her small hand was in mine as we walked on the streets of night London, deciding to breathe crisp night air rather than apparating. It was so strange now, living for quiet moments like this, to feel her hand in mine, to enjoy her presence, her soul mixing with mine. A bit more of a year ago, I would still be rushing, still losing my head for the war, for my career, not having any kind of patience for anything. But now, with her right next to me, I just wanted everything to last forever, every second to last a century. I just wanted to soak myself in her existence. Just to let my soul blend with hers. 

"It is nice, isn't it?" she asked as if she read my thoughts. 

"It is more than nice, my love," I answered, pulling her under my arm, tucking her to my side, "It is one of the best moments of my life, every moment with you is, pretty girl."

"I love you; you know that," she whispered softly, her arm wrapping itself around my back, turning her head to press a kiss to my chest. We entered the home. It was a bit after midnight, but tomorrow was Saturday, and we had nothing to wake up early for. I bent down to capture her lips in mine, the worn off lipstick still withheld me from her natural test, but there were very few things that could stop me from kissing her, and this was not one of them. She shrugged off her cardigan, and I pushed my hands inside her tank top, finding the warm flesh of her back, gripping her love handles, kissing her deep and hard, pushing her against the door. 

"Jump," I whispered, as I bit her collarbone, and she did, as I caught her thighs, wrapping them around my hips, supporting her weight with my hands under her round arse. Her bare arms wounded themselves around my shoulders, pulling me by the back of my neck, our noses crashing. 

"I need you, sweet girl," I whispered, my cock already hard and pushing against the material of my trousers, "Do you want it? Will you allow me to love your body? Can you?" I asked, almost begging, and I would if she asked me to. I would do anything she wanted me to, even if she banished me from touching her, would it be torture, yes, but would I do it, yes if it was to make her happy.

"I need you, too, love," she whispered, "I want you, inside me."

"Fuck," I moaned into the soft skin of her delicate neck. I carried her to our bedroom, putting her to our bed. She looked amazing, perched up on her elbows, tits half visible from the low neck of her top, her lips bruised and swollen from my kisses and bites, he hair all over the place, eyes never leaving mine. I got rid of my clothes in a breath. I never had an issue baring myself in front of her. She already had seen my soul, skin and flesh would never matter. I moved to take off her jeans, freeing her plump legs from the stiff material, pale pink lace Brazilian knickers were barely covering her cunt, and with her tank top gone her matching lace bra was holding her buxom tits. She was going to send to an early grave, how much could my heart take of this sexiness. 

"Such a gorgeous little angel," I whispered, crawling to her, capturing her lips in mine, discovering her curves and rolls with my hands, pushing her legs open with my knees.

"I want to ride you," she whispered, "I want to ride you, Charlie."

"Fuck, love," I whispered, my dick twitching against her thigh, "You want to kill me tonight, huh?" she giggled at me, pushing her hips into mine.

"You always make me feel so good," she murmured against my lips, her little fingers brushing against my chest, stomach and shoulders, "I want to make you feel good, too. I want to make you feel so good."

"You always do," I said, sitting against the headboard of the bed and pulling her to me, so she would straddle my legs, I placed a hand to her tushy, the fingers of my other hand found her wet folds, rubbing her, pinching her little nub softly, making her breath harder, stretching her.

"I am ready," she said, one hand on my shoulder stabilizing her self as her other grabbed my dick, thumb ghosting over the head of it, making me feel weak. She lined it with her wet entrance and slowly sank onto it. Her tits still pushed up with her bra, her knickers on, just pushed aside. We both gave out a loud moan as she sat balls deep. My hands were squeezing a bum cheek each. We were almost the same height as her on me. I pulled her lips to mine, kissing the breath out of her. She wanted to move, I knew that, but I needed a few seconds to calm my heart and dick, not to finish before we even started. Something about tonight's intimacy and her riding me made me feel even more aroused than I usually did in bed with her. 

"I love you," she whispered as she moved upwards, bloody hell, how didn't we try this before, "You feel so good inside me Charlie," she moaned, eyes half close, barely able to hold eye contact, "You fill me up so good," she said, as she found a rhythm, my hands pulling her down by the hips as soon as she went up, she was fucking me so good. 

"You are so tight, baby," I moaned, her soft hands on my shoulder and inside my hair, were making my head fuzzy mixed with her tightness around my dick. 

"So thick," she moaned, her rhythm faster now, I knew she needed her release, and I was to follow her the moment she found hers, I moved one of my hands to her clit rubbing the tiny little nub that made her see the stars. Her moans breathier, louder, speech was more incoherent. I wasn't much different, but the goal of making her come on my dick, of satisfying her was shadowing all my personal needs. It was a few minutes later as she found her high, and screamed my name, hips still moving up and down on my dick, her face buried in my neck.

"Charlie, oh baby, you feel so good," she said, legs still shaking around mine, her core squeezing me, which pushed me over the age, as I came hot and hard into her tightness. She was still sitting on my legs, my dick still inside her, her arms and torso curled into my chest. Sweat was lightly covering her chest and torso, blimey, she looked even hotter, her skin glowing after good sex, her smell mixed with her cum and sweat, making something warm deep inside my belly.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing her neck and shoulders, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Charlie," she moaned, lifting her pretty face, reaching for my lips. I met her halfway, kissing her bruised lips softly, hands around her back, pulling her into a warm hug.

"Such a pretty baby you are," I whispered, kissing the tip of her nose, making her chuckle. 

"Well, my fiance is pretty handsome," she said, her fingertips, brushing my stubble with her fingertips, her thumb rubbing my jawline, "Need to keep the lad, you know?"

"I think the lad is pretty taken by you," I said, brushing her back, squeezing her side, "And no one could compete with your beauty. Not with that face, eyes, lips and especially not with that curvy goddess body of yours," I said, rubbing her bum to make the point. "You did so well, by the way," I said, "Fucked me so good, sweet girl. Your tits almost escaped that bra, jumped so good on my dick," I praised her, making her blush, "Made me cum so good, in your soft tight cunt."

"Charlie," she moaned, "Stop."

"Why? You have nothing to be shy for, gorgeous," I promised, pressing a kiss to her neck, "You have nothing to be embarrassed for, with me. I am not just talking about sex or intimacy, love, anything. You know I would never judge you, never ridicule you for anything. I love you, with your body, with your soul, with your everything. And there is nothing, nothing ever that should shy away from talking with me, doing with me, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered.

"Now let's take a bath, you worked those thighs pretty well tonight. Would hate to have you sore tomorrow," I said, getting up with her in my arms, still inside her soft flesh. 

"You are going to hurt your back one day," she chastised me.

"You wound me, love. Doubting your fiance's health and strength, who handled bloody dragons all his life and shit. Just because you think you are too heavy to lift, doesn't mean you are too heavy to lift. Especially for me. Which weakling did try to lift my sweet girl and wasn't strong enough? Don't mix me with him!" I said, making her giggle.

"Stop! I am heavy we both know that!"

"You are heavier than some girls, that does not make you heavy. Heavier? Maybe. But a puppy is heavier than a kitty, does not make a pup heavy."

"Am I a puppy in this metaphor?" 

"You are the sweetest puppy," I said, sitting her on the counter, pulling out. My cum seeping out of her tight hole, white against her (P/C) flesh, making me groan at the erotic sight. 

"Charlie!" she said, giggling at me being hypnotized by her cunt.

"Not my fault; you are too hot."

"The bath!" she said, as I reached to fill the tub, and took the wet cloth from her, to clean her myself.

"My cunt, my mess, and surely I will be cleaning it."

"I am pretty sure, the cunt is attached to me," she said, with humour in her voice.

"But it fits me so good. It is clear it was created for you. I am all in for you to call my dick your's. Also, you don't treat it delicate enough. It is still sensitive," I said.

"I know, I kind of can feel it and all, you know," she giggled, I pecked her on the lips, taking the lingerie off, freeing her tits from the restraints of her baby pink bra. 

"To the bath," I said, lifting her and placing her against my chest, as we entered the warmth of the water relaxing against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not in a creative space right now, sorry for no excitements but life is also mundane sometimes, there really are not new adventures at every corner.


	11. A Weekend Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments with the Weasley clan and our dreamy Charles Weasley.

The Burrow, as always, was chaotic. Ginny and twins were fighting over something, Ron was discussing something heavily with Hermione while Harry watched them, Percy was with dad and Bill hadn't arrived yet. Me and (Y/N) were in the kitchen with mum, (Y/N) was firmly pressed to my side, tucked under my arm. The tea mum made was staying pleasantly warm with a simple spell. 

"Is he a lot of trouble, dear?" mum asked, looking at the (H/C) girl.

"Not really," she said, smiling softly at me, her smaller fingers playing with mine, "It is like living with a puppy, always wants attention and makes cute sad faces when it is not given."

"Hey," I said, tickling her soft side, "I am not a puppy. I am a fully grown dog."

"Nice that you are aware, Charles," she laughed.

"He always was like that," mum said, "being the youngest for four years, I think. He always loved attention, well, until he 'grew up' and become too interested in dragons,"

"Mum," I whined.

"Oh come on Charlie," mum said, "If (Y/N) wasn't forced into your life, you'd still be cuddling your dragons."

"I love dragons," I said, making both women laugh, "but I love you more," I added, pecking her nose softly. She giggled at me, leaving a bit spit on the top of her nose, intentionally. She wiped her nose on my shoulder.

"You two made a beautiful couple," mum said proudly, "Didn't really expect Charlie to realise the existence of the opposite sex and even establish a relationship with them. And look at the two of you now, engaged, living together. Is it weird, Charles? Living with another human being after your decade of solitude."

"Mum, did you take the pledge to embarrass me in front of my fiance today?"

"Well, she has the right to know before making the final decision. She is to marry you. But if she won't like it, I have five other sons (Y/N), dear. Tell me which one you like, and he is yours."

"Mother, I swear to Merlin, this will be the last time you see my (Y/N) if you keep this up," I said, pulling her closer. 

"I like this one, Molly," she said, patting my chest, "I think I will keep him."

***

It was late evening now. We were to stay at the Burrow for the weekend. All of us were on the backyard now, (Y/N) and Bill playing a card game as she was sitting between my spread legs. I was holding onto her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder watching her hand. 

"Is he always like this?" Bill asked, glaring at me.

"Acting like he is a part of my body? Yeah," she said, throwing a card. I bit her shoulder softly, "You quite like it, pretty girl, especially when I am attached to it."

"You won't see her much after this if you'll keep talking like this," Bill warned, making me laugh, I just dropped a loud kiss on the girl's soft cheek. Their game was long over, and they were talking about Bill's work and the general things. She was half laying against me now, tired with the day's excitement. 

"Are you tired, my love?" I asked, rubbing her thigh softly. 

"A bit," she smiled. 

"Let's go to bed then love," I said, lifting the girl in my arms carrying her to my childhood bedroom. The bed was enlarged with a simple spell to fit us both. 

"Are you too tired?" I asked, "Or?"

"Charlie, Bill is sleeping in the next room. Your parents in the other!"

"I know, but a small silencing spell and we are safe. Don't you want me to fuck you in the bed I grew up," an attractive smirk grew in her lips, a dangerous look in her (E/C) eyes. Her finger slid down my chest, drawing circles on my lower stomach.

"How many times did you get yourself off in this bed?" she asked, making me moan at the memories, and having her laying right on the spot where I would all those times jerking off. Never in my life would I think a girl like her would be in this bed with me, a girl this beautiful and bloody curvaceous. I couldn't stop the tightening in my pants, and watering of my mouth. Little minx she is, she did know what she was doing. 

"Many, but I will get you off in this bed a lot more times," I said, sucking on her pulse point. 

"Charlie," she moaned, she was weak when it came to her neck, she was weak whenever I sucked on any part of her skin, but her neck was extra sensitive. 

"Yes, beautiful?" I asked, smiling against her soft skin.

"Fuck me already," she said, pulling me to her core with her legs around my hips, a hand cupping my arse, pulling me to herself closer. 

"So eager little minx, aren't you?"

"Charlie, I swear to Merlin, if you will not fuck me in this second, I am finding another Weasley to fuck me."

"Oh hell no, little girl," I said, ripping her panties off, pushing into her hot wet core in one swift move. Making her moan hard, "Like it kitten?" I asked, thrusting into her velvety tightness, a bit rougher than usual, but I watched her face and body language closely to stop the moment she showed any discomfort. 

"I do," she moaned, "I really, really do," she whimpered. It didn't take long for both of us to reach our heights. I pulled her on top of me, enjoying the solid weight of her curvy form. I kissed her forehead, rubbing her sweaty back, enjoying the curves on the rolls of her side.

"Was it everything you imagined?" she asked, lips caressing my chest with every syllable. 

"It was better than everything I have ever imagined," I confessed, "Just like you, my love. You are better than anything I could ever imagine. But yet, here you are, in my arms. The most gorgeous woman in this whole universe."

"Stop flattering me, lover boy," she said, tickling my ribs softly.

"Since when is telling what I see is flattering?" I asked, kissing her hair, cuddling her closer to my chest, enjoying the colder temperature of her skin. 

"I feel sleepy," she murmured, nose pressed to my collarbone, her exhalations hitting my bare chest. 

"Go to sleep, my love," I whispered, half asleep myself, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Charlie. I love you more than anything."

***

"Good morning," I heard, her morning voice making my spine tingle.

"Good morning, my love," I whispered back, not opening my eyes, I decided to just bury my nose further into her neck, pressing kisses on the smooth skin of her upper chest. 

"Can we cuddle a bit?"

"We can cuddle forever," I whispered, squeezing the tit that was spilling from my palm, "I can feel your sweet little body forever."

"I don't think you mum would like that," she giggled, "She would expect us to come downstairs at some point, wouldn't she?"

"Hmm, maybe," I said, fingertips dancing on the curve of her meaty back, soft flesh under my touch, flexible skin under my hand. I rubbed the length of her spine, making her push her chest into my body. Her soft tits grazing my middle.

"I love you," I whispered, leaning down to capture her soft lips, she smiled into the kiss, her hands finding my chest, one around the back of my neck, nails softly scratching the hairline there. Her lips soft under mine, moldable, I slipped a tongue into her warm mouth, enjoying the way she wrapped a leg around my hips, my morning wood brushing against her wet folds. 

"Charlie," she moaned, nails leaving scratch marks on my chest. 

"Can you take me, love? Are you ready? Do you want this?" I murmured, lips sliding down the column of her neck, biting on the soft flesh softly.

"Yes," she hissed as I brushed the head of my dick against her swollen clit, "Take me," I pushed in her softly, securing her leg around my hip to fuck her easier, one hand cupping her bum, cheek large and round. She pushed herself on me deeper. She cupped my face, planting her lips on mine. Soon, her walls were squeezing me deep into her. I slipped a hand between our bodies, finding her sensitive nub. She came hard on my dick, and I couldn't hold it any longer letting her velvet walls milking me. 

"Fuck, love," she murmured, pressing her forehead on my shoulder. 

"I think at some point we might break my parents' record of children," I laughed.

"Merlin no, I am not sure if I could put up with you and an army of children," she giggled.

"You could. But, I am not sure if I could share you with that many people," I confessed.

"People? They are your children!"

"I am not sharing you with anyone."

***

"The love birds are awake!" Fred announced as we entered the kitchen, "We started to think that you decided to eat poor (Y/N/N) for breakfast, Charles. Though, you probably already had," he said winking at us. 

"Sod off," I said, pulling (Y/N)'s chair to help her sit and sat next to her. I was kissing the back of her hand as mum coed, "Play nice Fred, they are a beautiful couple."

"We know mother dear," Bill said, "The knob cannot keep his paws off the poor lass."

"I am your brother!" I protested.

"Still a knob," he smirked at me.

***

"Get dressed, love!" I said, shaking the plump girl strangling my pillow, squeezing her to her chest, her naked bum visible as the sheets were tangled in her front. I tapped the round flesh, caressing the light bruises on her hips from a rough sex a couple of nights before. She ignored my tries to wake her up and buried herself further into the pillows, her (H/C) sprawled all over our sky blue sheets, which she insisted we bought, saying my eyes popped in its background. I kissed her naked shoulder, pinching the roll on her side, which was prominent now due to the way her body curled. She moaned in protest, trying to escape my touch, which only made me laugh.

"It is almost noon," I said, returning my hands to her bum, enjoying how soft, round and full it was. I could see everything from the position she was sleeping in. Her (P/C) lower lips slightly opened, her thighs thick and strong. I leaned down to kiss her back, following the curve of her spine, bumping my nose on her shoulder blades softly. She still was resisting to wake up, so I bit on her love handle.

"Charles!" she said, turning to face me, sleep dripping down her eyes. I laughed, pressing a loud peck to her lips. 

"Good morning, beautiful," I said, squeezing her tit, then her belly. 

"I hate you," she said, covering her eyes with her arm.

"I love you, too, my darling girl."

"What do you want?" she asked, I brushed her hair, trying to fix the mess covering her head. I pressed random kisses to the arm above her eyes, her bare figure looking picturesque under me. 

"Let's go explore," I said, tickling the softness of her tummy. 

"Where?" she asked, sliding the arm over her eyes down. She was watching me with her doe (E/C) eyes. 

"Wherever you want," I said, brushing the tip of my nose over her's. I pressed small kisses from her temple to her jawbone. Inhaling her soft scent, I couldn't stop kissing her skin, loving the way it felt on my lips, the way the scent of her hair kept lulling me into her. She was intoxicating. She was an addiction, and I loved being addicted to her, I loved the need I felt deep in my chest to hold her close to taste her skin, to show her my love. 

"Did you take a shower?" She asked, her fingers combing my damp hair, which was shorter now, still long enough for her to tug on it. 

"I did," I said, voice mumbled against her collarbone, "why?"

"I like this soap," she smiled, "It is nice, hunky."

"Is the soap the only thing that is hunky?" I asked cheekily. I could fish a compliment from her all day, all hours.

"You are quite hunky too, Mr Weasley," she smiled, looking directly into my eyes, her soft fingertips brushing my jawline, "Especially with your sweet little bum, darling."

"You like my bum?"

"I like your bum. I like everything about you. I thought you knew. After getting engaged and everything."

"The engagement wasn't to get the Weasley name?" I asked, fake shock on my voice.

"Please, if it was, I wouldn't choose the Weasley in Romania, I had at least five options right here. Do you really think Billy or one of the twins wouldn't marry me if I asked nicely enough? I think I could even convince Percy, would take a bit time but..."

"Any man would be lucky to have you as their wife," I smiled, kissing her softly, "But, now that I have you in my arms, none of them can even think of it."

"Hmm," she whimpered when I bit on her pulse point, "I quite like being your fiance. You are quite a handsome man and bake so well. Also fuck me so well," she smirked, licking my neck slowly.

"I would love to fuck you right now," I whispered, "but, we are on the verge of sex addiction, and your poor cunt needs rest. I am thinking Muggle London," I said, resting a hand on her hip.

"You love Muggle London," she said.

"I do, just like you do. You get quite star-struck there, and I love that look on your pretty face."

"Such a poet, you are, Weasley. How am I your first serious relationship?"

"I didn't really care for a relationship before," I admitted, "I didn't think I would ever. I was happy alone, and I didn't need anything else, anyone else," I said, laying next to her, pulling her on top of me, "But then your beautiful little face came into my life, and I couldn't stop thinking how happy I was, how completed I felt with you by my side, how your soft body and gorgeous face made me feel at home. How eager I felt to return home, where you were waiting for me. And I couldn't stop the fear gripping my soul, my heart when I realised you were in danger, you could be taken away from me. And I knew you were it, the love, the happy ending everyone was talking about."

"I never thought I could have this," she whispered, drawing small shapes on my ribs, "I am not pretty like other girls, I know I am not ugly, but my body is a mess," she said, the look in her eyes begged me not to interrupt, and I held myself, no matter how much I wanted to protest, "I am fat, no, Charlie, I am. And not good kind of fat, not 'thick'. I have a big belly, and saggy tits and cellulite and a lot of stretch marks. And, I never thought someone could love me, like this, without asking me to lose weight, asking me to visit St Mungos to change my body. But you did, and I couldn't believe in the beginning, I still can't sometimes. You are such a beautiful man, a gorgeous man and you are here with me, while I am naked, and you are still here not disgusted, not repulsed. You are a wonderful man Charles, a beautiful man inside and out, such a kind soul. And I know you are not with me out of pity or anything, that is not what I mean with your kindness. You know my previous relationship, wasn't even a real relationship, but still, you know the abuse I had to face, the physical sexual and mental abuse. And you make it better, you always make everything better, you make me forget the scars I have deep inside my soul and body, and I love you, not only for that but you make me love the days I wake up to and I never particularly enjoyed my life. I am glad we ended up where we did," I couldn't hold back my tears at her soft words, once more being reminded how much pain she had to endure through her life, and her biggest enemy was still in her mind, the shadow of the hate and bullying she had to live through. I kissed the beautiful, gorgeous woman in my arms, our kiss salty with my tears, but I couldn't give less fuck, I needed her to feel all the love I had in my heart and soul, I needed her to understand she was worth more than any person on this world, she deserved all the love and care in this universe.

***

We were walking hand in hand following the Thames River. The weather was a good one, cool but not cold with a tad bit sun. We stopped to buy some coffee and decided to drink it on a bench watching the people and the water. I had placed a firm arm around her, and she was leaning into me as she sipped on her warm drink. 

"It is nice, isn't it?" she asked, "The simplicity of Muggle life, the beauty of it."

"Can't compare the beauty of your pretty face," I smiled, "but you are right. It is beautiful."

"Have you ever thought of it?" she asked, with a more serious voice, "Living as a Muggle, finding a Muggle job?"

"I did, well you know my father, he always was interested in Muggles and Muggle lifestyle, but I loved dragons too much, and it was the only thing they didn't have. Have you?"

"I did," she nodded, "I even was planning to spend some time in Muggle world, without any magic for some time, but then the war came up and the Order, and the missions."

"I know we can't fully commit to a Muggle life right now, with our jobs and responsibilities, but, maybe we could have weekend getaways like this. Would you like that?"

"I would love that Charlie," she smiled at me, a drop of coffee shining on her lips, which I gladly caught with my own in a small kiss.

"I hate how you drink your coffee," I groaned.

"Then stop trying to steal kisses while I am drinking it," she laughed.

"I would kiss you even if you had poison on those lips, woman," I said, kissing her deeper to prove my point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	12. Cramps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit period fluff, and movie night with Bill!

I woke up with Charlie pressed behind me, both of us in our underwear, his firm torso pressed against my soft back. A solid arm wrapped around my body. Charlie's sharp nose, deep in my hair, the tip grazing the back of my neck. I loved how his breath flew down my back. But something was wrong, I had a deep cramp down my belly, bloody hell, my period. And I forgot, so I had no pads or tampons down there. 

"Charlie, baby," I whispered, he moved his hand right on top of my lower belly and the warmth of it, Salazar, did that help.

"Hmm," he murmured, the vibrations of his voice, making me giddy all over. How could a man affect me this deep while he was sleeping? 

"Charlie," I said louder, "it's an emergency."

"What happened, baby?" he asked, more awake and alerted now.

"I think I bled all over."

"Bled? Are you okay?" he asked, getting up harshly, his hands all over me checking me for injuries all over. 

"My period, dummy."

"Oh, start with that next time, you cheeky minx. I thought you were stabbed or something," he said, biting on my shoulder softly. 

"Sorry," I giggled at his over worrying. He reached for his wand and cleaned the blood over us and the sheets, and lifted me in his arms to take me to the bath.

"Cramps?" he asked, and I nodded, as I brushed my fingers against his toned pecks, the man was beautiful and years of handling the dragons left him in gorgeous shape. I watched his tight bum and broad back as he filled the tub with warm water, adding some oils and salts. Merlin as soon as these cramps were gone, I was jumping on this man. As he waited for the tub to fill, he turned to me, reaching for my lips, I was more than eager to meet him halfway.

"Good morning by the way," he whispered, diving for one more kiss.

"Morning, and thank you," I smiled, "And sorry for ruining the Saturday morning."

"You could never ruin anything for me, well except sex with any other woman," he smiled, pressing small pecks on my forehead, "And you know how much I enjoy taking care of my pretty fiance."

"You'll spoil me rotten," I said, hands all over his warm skin.

"Haven't I already? My mistake," he smiled, kissing me once more. His large hands travelled down my back to my sides as he grabbed the ends of my sleeping camisole, lifting it over my head, letting my tits spill against his chest. Next were my panties, and moments later I was bare and so was he. He helped me into the tub, sliding right behind my body. I rested against him, enjoying the way his hand brushed against my shoulder as he moved my hair to the side.

"Does it hurt much?" he whispered, lips on my neck, pressing teasing kisses. 

"A bit more than usual," I admitted, as he licked a stripe of my shoulder. 

"You are so gorgeous," he murmured, squeezing the roll on my side, "So bloody gorgeous."

"I could never beat you on that," I said, turning a bit to see his face. His now shorter hair was a tad bit wet, his blue eyes shining in the bathroom light, his jaw covered with stubble from not shaving this morning. He already was leaning to me, capturing my lips in a kiss. 

"Fuck, I love you."

"I love you, too."

***

Charlie was baking some brownies as I was curled in our sofa, dressed in his large t-shirt and pair of his boxers, a magical heating pad resting against my tummy. I heard the crack of apparation and lifted my head to see who it was. And met Bill's sky blur eyes as he lifted a ginger brow at me. 

"Are you sick?" he asked, moving to me, sitting on the space left from my middle, resting a warm hand against my forehead. 

"Period," I said. And he hummed, moving his had to the my lower back, rubbing it soothingly. 

"Where is the fiance of yours?" he asked, not stopping the massage.

"Your brother is in the kitchen, baking sweets."

"Good for him, at least we know he is taking care of you."

"How have you been?" I asked, closing my eyes, enjoying the presence of my best friend next to me. 

"Good, the bank is a bit boring, not many curses lately. Mum is busy with the twins and youngsters are Merlin knows where."

"So you remembered you had a best friend?" I asked. 

"Don't be a grumpy grump," he said, pinching my forearm, "You know how chaotic my family is, as now it is your family too. You have one of the reminders living with you."

"Planning anything?" I asked, opening my eyes, to look at the man. 

"I was thinking about a walk but considering your current situation, movie night might be a better fit. We can make your fiance cook for us."

"He is your bloody brother, and we totally can make him cook for us. He is baking brownies right now, think of your request list."

"I had the opportunity to choose a sibling, you or one a brother. Considering I already have four spare brothers, I can trade one for a sister. And he bakes terrific brownies."

"I know," I said, mouth-watering at the thought. The perfect bloody man, hot, handsome, kind, affectionate and a brilliant baker. What else could a girl wish for?

"How is the engagement going?" he asked, leaning back against my thighs.

"Nothing changed really, except the fact that your mother giggles every time she sees me in a dress lighter coloured than beige. And Charlie getting excited on the fact that I will be getting your last name. They are a dangerous team, those two. Too much wedding giddiness."

"You two still didn't plan a date, did you?"

"We are not in a rush. It doesn't matter really if we are wed or not. We already live together. We already plan to spend the rest of our lives together. The only change would be that the ministry will be included in the relationship, accepting that it exists."

"Does Charlie agree with that?"

"He does," we head, Charlie's baritone voice, leaning against the door watching us with a smile, "Hello brother, nice for you to ignoring me."

"I am not ignoring you, Charles," Bill laughed, "just waiting for you to feed us."

"She has an excuse to slave me, what is yours?"

"I biologically cannot get a period."

"I wasn't talking about that actually," Charlie said, laughing, "I am kind of in love with the girl and everything. She has the authority to slave me away at any time and hour of every day."

I am her best friend?" Bill offered.  
"You are an arse."

***

Bill left late at night after a couple of horror movies. I was half asleep when he pressed a kiss against my temple, wishing good night. Charlie put his arms around my body, pulling me to his chest. My face was smushed against his pecks; his warmth was lulling me to sleep. His broad hands found their ways around my hips, squeezing the meat of them. 

"How are your cramps, darling girl?" he asked, swaying side to side, with me pressed against himself, humming a soft melody under his breath. 

"Better, chocolate helps you know," I said, curling my arms against his back, enjoying the way the muscles of his back flexed under my palms as he pulled me closer, "and you are a bloody terrific baker. Any girl would be happy to have you around, especially during their periods."

"Hmm, only one girl gets me before, during and after her period. I am kind of addicted to her gorgeous face," he said, lips curling against my forehead. 

"You have a gorgeous face," I murmured, "And a gorgeous arse," I smiled, patting his cheeks, making him laugh.

"Let's get you to the bed, you sleepyhead," he said, lifting me in his arms. I giggled as I as I stood on a taller stance, hence the man handling my chubby body. He took me to the bathroom first and handled me my toothbrush, squeezing some toothpaste on it. We brushed our teeth side to side. I couldn't help the warmth growing in my heart, watching the handsome man beside me. It was a silly, daily activity, but Merlin, was I a sucker for doing the most mundane things with Charlie next to me. Even when we were in a war, I was a spy. I never felt this much excitement. The man was magical, well, more magical than a wizard he was. He made the sun shine brighter, the bad days shorter and everything like the most fun activity in the world. He put my hair into a loose braid and helped me into my pyjamas. He curled next to me in his boxer briefs. I rested my head against his shoulder, putting my hand right on top of his heart, enjoying the strong beat against it—fingertips brushing the small tuft of ginger hair. 

"Charlie?" I whispered, eyes already closed, enjoying his smell lingering on my skin.

"Yes, gorgeous?" he whispered, he too, was half asleep.

"When do you want to get married?" 

"Hmm," he breathed, "Whenever you want really, whenever you are ready. I already have more than I could even dream about. I fall asleep with you every night, and I wake up to your gorgeous face every morning. I love you, and am loved by you. I can annoy all of my sibling with stealing you all the time. I think I would be a pretty ungrateful man if it wasn't enough for me."

"I don't want you to confine yourself to what is enough, Charlie," I whispered, "I don't want you to think about me before you answer a question. Be selfish for once. Tell me what you want."

"I already was selfish, baby," he muttered, "I slept with you knowing you still weren't out of the woods. I fell in love with you and acted on my feelings while you were still vulnerable. I have been stealing you from almost everyone because I can't get enough of you, I couldn't imagine having you a centimetre too far. Believe me, my love. I have been acting awfully selfish since you dropped into my arms from that portkey. And when it comes to the wedding, the marriage? I would love to see you in a wedding gown. I would love to tear it from your body, but, it doesn't matter if it happens tomorrow or in five years. I can tear other clothes from the curvaceous body of yours until then."

"You are such a man," I said, slapping his bare chest.

"I am," he nodded, "And you are too much of a woman. And being such a man, while I have this much of a woman right by my side, makes things hard sometimes. Merlin, darling, you are a goddess, and I will worship you till the end of my days, I can promise you."

"You know how to talk with a woman, don't you?" I said, snuggling into his side, throwing an arm across his middle. Merlin, the safety this man made me feel. 

"I told you before, darling, you are the only woman who makes me talk like this. Who makes me feel such things, that I didn't even know I was capable of. I know you think my mother and siblings are kidding when they tell you about how hopeless of a cause I was, but they are not. Darling, I never had a serious girlfriend ever, in my life, before you. And I didn't want one. I knew I was attracted to the other sex. I craved sex, I got it occasionally, but didn't really like the fuss to have a relationship or find myself a new woman every time the cravings got too intense. Then your plush body and gorgeous face came to my life, and Godric, all I could think was how would you feel under me. How good you'd taste. How long I could love you all night."

"Bloody hell, Charles," I moaned, making him chuckle.

"I told you, darling, never doubt my love or attraction to you. I am deeply in love with you, with everything I am, and I am ready to spend the rest of my days worshipping your body."


	13. Staying at Home

London was shaking with the storms and heavy rains, so bad that the Ministry cancelled the work for a week. And as we couldn't really apparate anywhere with this much electricity in the air Charlie and I was copped in the house. We shopped in tons, knowing the weather was getting worse. It was a dark morning, no sun visible in this hell of weather. Charlie was still asleep next to me, his sculpted torso naked, littered with scars and marks. I was laying on my back as his face was buried in my camisole covered tits. I was brushing his soft hair, enjoying the handsome man sleeping on me. My other hand was dancing across his broad back, his skin warm under my fingers. I pressed a lingering kiss to the top of his head, inhaling his masculine scent. He moaned softly as I scratched his scalp. He buried his face deeper into my chest, nose poking my sternum. 

"Good morning," I whispered, massaging his head, enjoying how he was waking up, how his arms tightened around me, how he peaked from my chest, his mesmerizing blue eyes still blurry with sleep.

"Good morning, gorgeous," he whispered, the rasp in his voice making me warm and tingly between my legs, he leaned upwards, pressing his plush lips to mine. Pulling me into a deep kiss, and over himself as he went to lie on his back. I rested a hand just below his ribs, enjoying the sturdy muscle under my hand. Charles was strong, Merlin, even though he was the softest, gentlest man I knew, he also was the "strongest man I knew, both mentally and physically. The later part making my head spin at times. His hands found their way to my bum, and he squeezed my cheeks.

"I love you," he whispered, into my lips, "You look gorgeous in the mornings. Even in this bloody awful one."

"You know so well how to get a girl going, even this early," I whispered, cupping his jaw, enjoying how the sculpted bones dug into my palms, pulling him into one more kiss. 

"Can you blame me, darling?" he asked smiling, lips peppering my jaw, down to my neck and shoulders, "How can a man stay still, with a lass like you in the same bed?"

"We need to get up," I whispered, fighting the temptation to ride the man until we went for a second sleep. 

"No, we don't," he laughed, knowing very well what I was thinking, and pushed me back on my back, getting up to move between my legs. I already parted my legs widely; the moment he moved, my legs were open. It was a natural reaction really if Charlie wanted to be between my legs, Charlie was to be between my legs. In seconds my knickers were gone, and I was shaking under the man as he was devouring me. He was pressing kisses against my tummy, as he was waiting for me to calm down after my orgasm. 

"Fuck me, Charlie," I whispered, and he didn't waste a second, as his thickness stretched my walls, his arms found their way around me and pulled me to his lap, "ride me, beautiful," he whispered. And it was my only goal to make him feel as terrific as he did make me feel minutes ago. His hands were tight on my hips, helping me jump on his dick. But as he was closer to his release, one of his hands moved to play with my clit, driving me into a second orgasm as he spilt his seed inside me. 

"Fuck," I whispered, resting my forehead on his collar bone. His skilled fingers were kneading my lower back, kissing the side of my face.

"You are such a gorgeous thing," He smiled at me. 

"I don't feel my legs," I groaned, earning a hearty chuckle from the man. 

"I love it when you can't feel your legs. Means I did my job well," he smirked.

"I rode you, Weasley, I did the job."

"And I enjoyed every bit of it."

***

After hitting the shower quickly, I was dressed in one of his wool shirts and warm socks as he was in a soft shirt and sweatpants. Merlin, even in the most casual clothing man was shining. I prepared our coffees as he made breakfast. I pressed myself to his back, arms around his waist, as he cooked the eggs. My hands slipping into his sweatshirt, his tummy firm and warm under my touch. Fingers following his happy trail. 

"Stop you, impenitent woman, I am trying to feed you," he laughed, swatting my hands before I could push them under his sweatpants. So I moved upwards, tickling his ribs a little, then rested my palms against his chest. 

"You have such nice skin," I smiled, into his back.

"Scarred and burned?"

"Those are sexy," I said, caressing one of the longest one, "but, I am not talking about those. You are always so soft and warm. It is always so nice to touch you, caress you," I whispered, trying my chance once more, dropping my hands lower, and earned another slap on the hand. 

"Behave," he warned. So I pulled my chair closer to his while we ate, and pushed a leg on his lap, pressing our sides together.

"You are needy today, aren't you, my love?" he asked an arm around my shoulders, sipping his coffee.

"I am always needy for you, Charles," I confessed, "We just are busy mostly."

"When am I ever busy for you?"

"You need to go to work, Charlie," I smiled, "And it means self-control, from both of us."

"I wouldn't say no to spending every second of the rest of my life with you under me," he smirked, bending down to press his lips to mine. I enjoyed the bitter coffee lingering on his lips. 

"What do you want to do today, my love?" he asked, his forehead resting against mine. His eyes closed, ginger eyelashes resting against his high cheekbones. Gorgeous man. 

"Cuddle, for hours?" I asked, "We are at home anyway, can't I enjoy the warmth of my fiance?"

"We can't have sex all day, love," he smiled, pecking my nose.

"Why not?"

"Because," he said, opening his eyes and looking at me with a soft look in his deep blue eyes, "You'll get sore, and I rather not tire you out on our first day. Also, little minx, when will we ever have a full week of staying at home and having each other without any interruption. I want to create more memories, we can think about 50 years from now, and laugh."

"You are such a sap," I smiled, "but I love you for it."

"I love you, too—more than anything in this universe," he whispered, pecking my lips once more, as he swung his wand, and dishes started washing themselves, as the man pulled me to my feet. An arm secured its place around my waist. 

"What are you planning, love?" I asked as I followed the man, I didn't really care about what he planned, as long as at least one part of his body was pressed against mine, I was content. 

"Here," he said, pulling me to the library. Boxes of puzzles were laying around.

"When did you buy those?" I asked, moving to look at the boxes, Waters of Venice, Antic Map of World, Paris Street, Van Gogh's Starry Night and Cafe by Night, Klimt's The Kiss and Caillebotte's Paris Street Rainy Day. He knew what I liked for sure. 

"The moment I learned there was a possibility we would spend a week at home?"

"Such a smart lad, you are, Weasley," I said, turning in his arms, patting his cheek. He pulled me to his body by my waist, kissing me softly.

"Choose one, gorgeous," he nodded towards the boxes, but before I went to make a decision, I wounded my arms around his neck, reaching to his ways, on my tiptoes. He rolled his eyes at me playfully, but still met me in the middle for a kiss, squeezing my bum gently.

"I always love choosing you," I whispered. 

"You are getting sappy, now," he smirked, pecking my forehead gently. He squeezed my hips softly and nudged me towards the boxes. It took me a few minutes to choose, but I decided that I wanted to start with The Kiss, as all I could think was snogging the life out of the tall man behind me. He made a funny face at my choice, but still gently pulled me after himself to the kitchen, where we had a large marble table. He put the kettle on, to boil some tea as I opened the box and laid out the pieces. He was pulling the plush love seat towards us, as he sat on it, and pulled me into his lap. Our mugs were resting next to the puzzle pieces. His chest firmly pressed against my back, his chin on my shoulder. We just finished the lower-left corner, and I couldn't ignore the feeling of burning down my core anymore. 

"Minx," he hissed, as I moved my bum softly, grinding on his cock, feeling it growing stiffer under me. 

"I have an idea," I whispered, the excitement clear in my voice.

"What is it, darling?" he whispered back, hands firm on my sides, to keep me still. 

"I want you inside me," I whispered, "but just that. I want you to stay inside me. I want to continue to do this puzzle while you are inside me." The whole idea was so intimate, and it made me excited. I wanted Charlie to be inside me. I want our bodies together. I couldn't think of a more exciting thing. 

"Fuck, darling," he moaned, a growl ripping from his chest, "You want to try cock warming?" he whispered, pressing small kisses all over my upper back. 

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Are you wet enough?" he asked, hands making their way into my knickers. I hissed the moment his warm fingers made contact with my already damp lower lips, "Bloody hell, darling. Such a pretty cunt, such a gorgeous woman. Get up for a second, will you, love?" he asked, and I was up in seconds, taking off my knickers, as he pulled his sweatpants revealing his gorgeous cock and the tuft of trimmed red hair. I was already on my knees, taking him into my mouth, as he wasn't fully erected yet. He hissed as I sucked on his member gently, just enough to make him groan. 

"Come up, darling," he moaned, pulling me by my forearms. "Turn around," he whispered. His fingers dancing on the curve of my bottom, pinching it softly, he pulled me down, and eased me on his cock softly, earning a hiss from both of us. His hand move to my front, cupping the meat of my belly, squeezing it lovingly.

"How does it feel my love?" he asked softly, voice trembling from the intensity of the situation. 

"You fill me up so good, Charlie," I moaned, he did, he fit perfectly in me. The tip of his cock, rubbing my depths, his strong thighs supporting mine, hand caressing the rolls on my tummy, the other hand firm on my bare thigh, moving up and down to soothe me, help me adapt to the stretch.

"Fuck darling; you make things so hard, do you know that? I love you so much. I want you so much. And, Merlin knows how much I want to fuck your tight little cunt until you can't use those shapely legs anymore," he groaned, his grip on my tighter. I was holding onto his forearm, Merlin, I really wanted to ride him. But, the feeling of him filling me, the feeling of being connected to him, our bodies being interlocked. It wasn't just physical pleasure, in my heart, in my soul, I never felt happier, more excited.

"Can we change positions?" I whispered.

"Of course, darling, is everything okay? We don't have to continue if you don't want to. Does anything hurt?"

"No, no, sweet man, I just want to be able to see you."

"Of course, my love," he whispered, helping me get up, and change my sitting. Now I was facing the man, sitting on his tighs, pressed against his chest. He gave me a gentle smile, pressing a kiss against my lips, "Such a good girl," he whispered, one of his hands cupping my bum, squeezing it, the other on my hip, keeping me unmoving.

"I love you, Charlie," I moaned.

"I love you, too, my darling girl," he smiled, pulling me into a kiss. My hands were flat on his sculpted chest. His heart was beating hard under my palms. 

"How does it feel for you?" I asked, closing my eyes, trying to calm the urge to ride the man.

"Warm, tight, like heaven." he gritted through his teeth, "Come, here," he whispered, the hand on my bum, moving to the back of my neck, pulling me to his soft lips. I have no idea how long we made out, but when everything got too intense, I felt him thrust into me. And in seconds I was pushed back onto my back, and Charlie was fucking me gently, his hand tight around my throat. My hands were deep inside his sweater, grabbing onto his back, enjoying as his muscles flexing under my fingers, a leg curled on his thigh, changing the angle, so his pubic bone would brush against my clit, in his every trust. It took several minutes, but in the end, I was shaking under the man, as he came inside me. He was resting on his elbows above me, our sweaty foreheads resting against each other, chests heaving. 

"I thought we weren't having sex," I teased, once my breathing got to normal. 

"Doesn't help you being a hell of a woman and a minx," he pouted, biting my shoulder gently, moving to find some wet cloth to clean me up.

***

In the evening we decided to watch the rain from our balcony. Putting a small spell to prevent raindrops from hitting us. We baked small pizza bites, and garlic bread prepared a cheese board and picked up wine and a large blanket with pillows. His arm was around my shoulders, as we sipped on our wine, he was telling me about the last baby dragon they found, being absolutely adorable describing the poor thing being sold illegally. I loved his passion so much. I loved how he cared about the creatures, and how kind he looked with that shine in his blue eyes. 

"My mother wrote the other day," he said, softly, his fingers finding their ways around mine, as he filled my glass with his other hand. 

"Hmm, what did she say?" I asked, burying myself deeper into his chest. He pressed a kiss on top of my head.

"Misses you, and asked if we wanted to spend the Christmas with them. It is still early, but with the family being a tad bit short of a small army, she wants to plan."

"We could go earlier, you are a good baker, we could help," I said.

"Hmm, are you sure you want to go there? My family is chaos."

"I like your family and their chaos. Also, Billie will be there too."

"Oh my older brother, how did I ever forgot," he scoffed. 

"Oh, don't get jealous now," I laughed.

"He is an arse."

"He is a sweet man, so are you."

"But I am sweeter?"

"Depends, if you'll kiss me."

"I will never not kiss you," he laughed, capturing my lips in his wine-soaked ones. 


	14. A Hard Day's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just pure domestic fluff.
> 
> Uni is kicking my ass.

Work was hectic, and I was tired, new findings on a new type of dragon meant, thousands of pages of reading, writing and reporting. And not only mine, but I also had to review and fix the whole department's reports. I just wanted to go home, and bury my face in (Y/N)'s sweet-smelling neck, holding her round curvy body in my arms, enjoying her warmth, enjoying her softness. After signing the last paper, I stood up to prepare, raking my fingers through my hair, shorter now, no need to tie it behind my back of my head. I just wanted to go home and hug my beautiful fiance. Merlin, did I miss that woman. I took all my things and apparated back home after exiting the ministry. I could hear the water running, meaning (Y/N/N) was in the shower, since the weather was rainy now she tended to take quick warming showers to ease the chills in her bones, delicate woman. I left my coat, boots and case in the living room. I made my way to find her. I took my clothes off on the way, entering the bathroom in my birth suit. Her back was turned to me; hair wet sticking to her shoulders and upper back, her bum round and wet. And Merlin if I weren't hungry for her attention and gentle affection, I would be making every move to end up in bed tangled with her. I stepped into the shower, wounding my arms around her torso, resting my hands on the curve of her soft tummy.

"Charlie," she scolded, a bit surprised.

"Hello, beautiful," I whispered into her wet hair. She turned to face me, tits resting against my upper stomach. My hands on the sides of her hips now, the flesh soft, Merlin, so soft. 

"You scared me!" she said, pulling me under the water, my hair wet now. "Sit," she said, pointing out to the stool we kept in the shower, for when she shaved her legs, and mostly for shower sex. I sat on it tamely. She wetted my hair completely, moving to get some shampoo and massaged it into my hair. I sighed, feeling the softness of her touch, how her stomach rested against my upper back, tits brushed against my head whenever she bent over to reach the front of my hair better. 

"How was your day?" she asked, as she kept massaging my scalp, making all the headache, stress and tiredness go away. 

"Awful," I whispered, "I missed you. This new dragon is a lot of paperwork, and I am responsible for all the bloody paperwork. Merlin all day I just think about coming back here, and curl into our bed, with you in my arms."

"We both knew, it wouldn't be easy to be the head of the department, Charlie," she said, rinsing my hair, shielding my eyes from the bubbly water. After she was satisfied with her rinsing, her hands moved to grab the soap, and massaging my shoulders and back, easing the tension there, almost making me moan at her firm yet soft touch. 

"I didn't think a new bloody dragon would be discovered," I smiled, enjoying her touch, her love on me. 

"That is just your luck, darling," she smiled, pressing a kiss to my wet cheek. I didn't like how her lips left my skin; after the shower, I was going to kiss her until one of us would suffocate. After a while, when she was finished my back, she tapped my shoulder to get me up, and I was towering her in seconds. Her soapy hands found my chest, rubbing and massaging the muscle there. I kissed her head, reaching for the shampoo myself, coating her soft hair with it, massaging her scalp. Such a small head she had, compared to my hands. Merlin, such a wonderful woman. I took my time washing her whole body, every part of her skin, her flesh, her curves. Godric, it was calming, washing her, enjoying her body, enjoying getting to touch her without need to get sexual. Sex was easy, sex was great, but becoming this intimate with a person, where no expectation was aimed, where you didn't need sex as a cloak to enjoy the other person's body, their physical existence around you, it was priceless. Having her by my side, having her in my heart, having her trust, Merlin, this all was amazing. After we both rinsed ourselves and were wrapped in fluffy bathrobes, we went downstairs. We ate some of our leftovers, and I pulled her after myself to upstairs. 

"You are needy today, Weasley, can't say I am not enjoying it," she smiled, taking off her bathrobe to slide next to me bare. Naked cuddles, Merlin, naked cuddles with (Y/N), that was heaven. I rubbed her back, enjoying how her skin was taking heat from mine, how I was the one warming her up, making her feel cosy.

"When am I ever not needy for you, my darling?" I asked, searching for her lips to devour them. 

"I love it when you are like this. Soft, loving, calm," she said quietly, fingertips drawing shapes on the skin of my upper stomach and sides. It didn't even matter what she drew, or if she drew anything with an intention. What mattered was that her touch was on me and I was being blessed by the curvy woman who I had the honour of calling my fiance. 

"You domesticated me," I said. Even I realised the difference between myself before she entered my life and after. I wasn't as wild anymore, as chaotic, as willing to danger my life for a great adventure, just for the possibility of telling and impressing people with that story later, if I lived to tell it. 

"I did no such action to domesticate you, Weasley. You already were putty when I came to Romania."

"You didn't really need to do anything special to domesticate me, darling. Just the idea of having a life with you, having you by my side was enough."

***

She fell asleep in a few minutes as I kept brushing her hair with my fingers, her exhales were hitting my bare shoulder, her hands flat on my chest, one, right above my heart. 

"Sometimes I can't believe how lucky I am," I whispered, I knew she was asleep, I knew she couldn't really hear me, but, even when she was unresponsive talking with her, talking to her, made things better for me. Made me feel lighter in my chest. "I can't believe you are mine, darling. I never ever thought, I could have this. Not just a beautiful woman, a bloody gorgeous woman, who breaks necks in every damn room she walks into, but, a home. Of course, I have the Burrow, my parents, my siblings. But, that home wasn't made by me. I was born into that home, it was my home, but I didn't matter or have an effect on it being a home. Even if I weren't born, the Burrow would be home to my parents, to my brothers and Ginny. But you, this house we have with you, the house we had in Romania. Merlin, woman. That was the first time I understood what people meant when they said to go home, to be at home. That is how I felt whenever you gave me one of your smiles when you let me hold you in my arms. And knowing that I did it, knowing that I was there to create this feeling, make it possible, I felt accomplished. I said to myself, 'Charles, this is the meaning of your life. This is why you were born; this woman was who you were bloody created for.' And the more time I was gifted with you, the more I got to hold you close, that feeling only grew stronger, my love. And Merlin, I thank any magical, divine being for making a goddess like you possible. For giving me the chance to meet you, love you, be loved by you." I pressed kisses along with her hair, enjoying the soft smell wafting off her hair, enjoying the warmth radiating from her. "I love you so much, so, so much. Sometimes it feels like the love I feel for you is too big for my heart, for my being. You are too divine for me to be enough for you. Godric, my love, I get so jealous sometimes. Whenever a man looks at you for too long, whenever a man's eyes shift too low to eye your perfection of body, whenever I see you with another man, even my own brother. I am just so, so scared of losing you. How could I compete with you, be enough for you, darling? I am just a man, a wizard, and you are a goddess who deserves to be worshipped by billions. Who deserves to have everything in this bloody world. And Merlin knows I want to. I want to give you everything in this world. I even want to give you the stars and the moon in the sky. But Merlin knows, I can't. But if I could, it would be enough for you to just think of it and it would be yours."

I inhaled her scent, filling my lungs with her. I wanted to fill my whole being with her. I rubbed the supple flesh of her bum, enjoying the softness of plush skin under my hands. Her legs got tighter around mine, her cold feet pressed against my calves, making me shudder. But I just readjusted my legs to be able to warm her feet of ice better. She sighed happily, burying her face into my chest, shifting herself closer to me in her sleep, and I happily hugged her closer. Merlin, I loved this woman. I loved every second I got to spend with her. I loved every second I was blessed with her presence next to mine, I just loved every bloody thing she was, and she had. 

"Sweet dreams, my darling girl," I whispered, closing my eyes, enjoying the feeling of her being the last thing I would be remembering tomorrow morning from before falling asleep, and her warmth and smell would be the first things welcoming me to another morning when I woke up tomorrow. 


	15. Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and some teasing.

We were invited to Bill's new house for the weekend. I knew the weekend would be full of teasing, and me getting jealous over Bill and (Y/N)' relationship. But I knew she missed him and Bill was pestering me about not letting him see his best friend. She was in one of her soft pants and a basic t-shirt that showed her curves and edges pretty well. Her arm was around my waist as I apparated us to the Shell House, Bill was already waiting for us and welcomed us hugging (Y/N) close to his body, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

''Hello, sweet girl,'' he said, squeezing her soft form against his taller frame. 

''Hello to you too, brother,'' I rolled my eyes at him. Pushing both of them inside as it was quite windy and I didn't want (Y/N) to get cold. 

''You didn't really have to bring your plus one, it was optional,'' he smirked looking at me and pulling m gorgeous fiance under his arm, wounding his bloody long arm around her round shoulders. 

''As if I would let you steal my fiance,'' I said, pushing his arm off her and pulling her to myself, pressing a loud kiss against her soft lips. Bill made a disgusted noise, slapping my hand off her hip. After putting our bag in the guest room, we were in Bill's backyard. (Y/N) lost her shoes at some point, her tiny feet and her bloody cute toes on sight. One of my cardigans draped around her shoulders, reaching below her midthigh, which normally rested around my belt on my body. Merlin, if that did not turn me on. My clothes were swallowing her height. Although they usually were tight or even stretching around her tits, hips and the curve of her stomach, they usually were quite large on her. She was sitting between Bill and me, her feet resting on Bill's lean thighs, his long fingers covering her feet. Sweet woman, I smiled to myself, pressing a gentle kiss on her soft hair. Her smell, the only smell that made my heart beat faster, was the smell my brain recognised as home now. The touch of her skin, the heat of her pulse points, the taste of her lips, it all made me giddy inside. I could feel Bill's eyes on me as I watched her talking to him. She looked soft and gentle. She looked beautiful.

''We should go to the beach tomorrow,'' Bill said, squeezing her ankles, ''It gets warm in the afternoon, and there aren't really many people, so it will be just us.'' She hummed, her eyes a bit hooded, now that the sun was down. I tightened my hold on her middle, rubbing the soft flesh where her ribcage ended, where her curves dipped down, just to curve even more. Merlin the shape of this woman, I had no idea how I still was sane, how I didn't lose myself in her beauty. 

''That's what you do all day?'' she asked, looking at my brother, ''What have you become Weasley? Sitting in a beach house, soaking in the ocean? Never thought of you having a calm life this young.''

''He isn't young,'' I snickered, earning a glare from the man, ''It is not a lie William.''

''I will accept that I am old, if you will,'' he smirked, ''I am barely 2 years older than you are.'' Bastard. 

''Both of you are still young,'' (Y/N) laughed, ''But you bicker like elders.''

''You are marrying an elderly, then,'' Bill laughed, pinching the leg of her calves. She just poked his tummy with her toes, making him grunt. I just nuzzled her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo. We talked for hours, drinking butterbeer. She was sleepy after a while. I knew I ran hot. I knew Bill was similar to me. So probably the warmth seeping from us to her and the alcohol made her sleepy. I lifted her; her solid weight welcomed in my arms. She didn't like it when I carried her, even though she was careful not to let it on, she always protested, afraid she was too heavy, afraid to hurt me. One of the benefits of working with dragons from a young age was the strength, even though my girl wasn't as light as the other girls or small framed like other women, she was perfect for me. So what if she was too voluptuous for other people, what if she was too gorgeous for them, I loved her. I loved her body, her soul, every little or big thing about her. I helped her change, as she was asleep, and Godric too adorable. I tucked her in, and prepared for bed myself, to curl behind her minutes later. Pulling her into my chest, enjoying her warmth and softness. I pressed my lips to her forehead as I closed my eyes falling asleep. 

***

(Y/N) was in a one-piece swimsuit, dark navy, almost black, her tits pushed up, her shapely legs on display, her bum round and Merlin, if it was just the two of us, she would be under me in seconds. I would be between her legs, eating her out, devouring her, making her tremble, my fingers inside her core. I adjusted my swimsuit, trying hard to push the ideas of making my girl cum over and over again and see how many times I could make her reach her height. She slipped into a beach dress, while I out on a t-shirt, as she leant to open the door and meet Bill outside, I pulled her to my body. She fell right into my chest, looking up with a smile meeting my gaze.

''You look gorgeous,'' I whispered, she smiled, pulling me down by my neck, her lips met mine. 

''You look quite gorgeous yourself,'' she smiled. I kissed her once more, deepening the kiss, pressing the barely clothed woman to my body.

''I love you,'' I whispered, rubbing her hips, '' And I will punch my brother if he'll tease me by touching you today.''

''I love you, too,'' she said, pressing a small peck on my lips, making me chase hers' instinctively, ''And you won't punch my best friend, if you want to keep having sex with me.''

''I really, really want to keep having sex with you. I even want to have sex with you right this second.''

''Which is not happening, Weasley, I won't ride you as your brother, and my best friend is waiting for us a couple of doors away.''

''Don't put images of you riding me in my brain, woman,'' I scolded her, tapping her round bum under the dress, ''I am barely holding myself.''

''Self-control is an attractive trait in a man, Charles,'' she smirked, escaping my hold and joining Bill in the living room, making me gaze after her retreating form with a silly smile on my lips.

***  
The beach was nice, a bit colder than I expected but nothing too troubling. She was swimming slowly, we all were enjoying the warm weather and still water. I was enjoying how her wet bathing suit was clinging on her thick form, how the water cascaded down her tits, how her wet hair clung on her soft shoulders. Bill dived, pulling her under; she gave a short scream as she disappeared under the water, I laughed at the momentary shock in her face. She pressed his shoulders to keep him underwater the moment she emerged. She wasn't a week woman, could spar with me whenever I pushed her, trapping her under myself, but Bill still was stronger and taller. I pulled my frustrated fiance to my chest, interrupting their water war. Her hands fell flat on my torso, lip pouting, I kissed the pout off her lips. Bill was also laughing at her sweet face, I peppered kisses on her jaw, I kept kissing her until she was smiling. After a while, we all got tired from the water and swimming, I wrapped her into a towel and kissed her head as we made our way to the house. She drank as Bill and I cooked. Lunch was eating in soft talk and her hair was all fizzy and messed from salty water and drying by itself. But she still was the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen in my life. 

***

The weekend could last only so far, and in a blink of an eye, we were back at home and at work. What felt like a death sentence in my younger days, monotone life, half-desk job and marriage was the thing giving me immense joy right now. I enjoyed shopping for groceries with her. I enjoyed cooking with her in the evening. I enjoyed every second I got to spend with the woman of my dreams. As the weather was warmer now, she was walking around in short shorts, her bloody bottom constantly in my face. I loved her, with everything I am, but when she wore the burgundy silk shorts, it was hard looking anywhere but her bum. My hands were itching just to touch her, cup her, squeeze her. And she bloody well was aware of it. She knew of the effects that shorts had on me and the spell her curves put me under. It was one of those evenings, those shorts and a black camisole that stretched over her tits were the only articles covering her form from my eyes. She was eating some yoghurt, leaning onto the counter. I approached her, fresh out of the shower, my hair still wet. I hugged her from behind.

''You are too damn sexy,'' I whispered into her neck. She giggled, leaving her yoghurt and turning in my arms, she wounded her arms around my neck, ''And I hate those shorts. Merlin, woman, as if you need any other upgrades to look even more maddening.''

''What has gotten into you, Charles?'' she laughed. I kissed her gently. Hands finding their place on her bum. Squeezing the meat under my palms, pressing her to myself.

''Do you really think I need anything to get into me to want you?'' I groaned into her neck; my breath tickled her, her giggle made my heart warmer.

''Do you like these shorts this much?'' she asked, her fingers combed my damp hair, nails scratching my scalp. 

''Yes,'' I moaned, ''I never saw anything looking better on your bum. Don't think I prefer it to your bare bum, but, Merlin those shorts.'' I tried to explain it. I tried to explain the effects it had on me. But it was something primitive, something guttural. Something that excited me and scared me at the same time, just like the first time I noticed I was deeply in love with her. She smiled at me, with that dizzying smile. 

''You look quite sexy yourself,'' She murmured, fingers sliding down my neck, chest, stomach, lingering on the waistband of my shorts. I could feel myself hardening under the layers of fabric. Her other hand was caressing the large gash scar stretching from my back to my side. 

''Let me take you to the bedroom, gorgeous?'' I asked, pressing her to myself from her bottom. My lips finding hers once more, pulling her into more deeper a more provocative kiss. Her hand on my waistband entered the shorts, finding her way to my cock.

''You are already so hard,'' she whispered, moving her hand up and down. She gave a gentle squeeze making me moan into her mouth. ''What got you so bothered Charles?'' she whispered, right into my lips, making me swallow the sound. 

''Your bloody arse, and tits, and eyes,'' I moaned, ''Your every little movement, the way you eat that bloody yoghurt. The way you walk in those damn shorts.''

''What should I do then?'' she asked, biting my lower lip gently, ''When you walk around half naked and bloody hunky?'' The hand not jerking my cock was trailing around my chest, scratching down my sternum. Merlin the things that woman did to me.

''Have mercy woman,'' I begged. 

''My, my Charlie. Such a hunky man, such a stud,'' she whispered. Kissing down my jaw, following the line of my neck, pecks and sternum. 

''Let me have you,'' I whispered, I was begging at this point, I was at her mercy, ''Let me make you happy, beautiful. Let me make you tremble, let me make love to you.''

''But this is fun, baby,'' she giggled, caressing the head of my cock, spreading the precum further, making my knees week.

''I need to have you,'' I moaned, throwing my head back, ''I need to have you, my love.''

''Take me to bed, love,'' she smiled, the second I heard her I threw her over my shoulder rushing to our bedroom. Merlin, tonight I would make her see the stars. I knew that, I knew tomorrow both of us would have trouble walking. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
